


One Nightstand

by neverendingpleasure



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2609660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverendingpleasure/pseuds/neverendingpleasure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko was broken and betrayed. He didn't mean to have sex with a stranger, never intended to. But Akashi Seijuurou wants more than a night with him. He wants a relationship, a commitment and love. Which what Kuroko is afraid of trying again.<br/>Can love be found after a one nightstand?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

“Hey, Aominecchi” The tall blond called. Daiki turned his attention then smiled at him and bend down to capture his lips. Kise opened his mouth to let Aomine plunge his tongue and explore his hot cavern. They kiss passionately and torridly. Little did they know that someone saw their lustful escapade in action.

Kuroko is frozen on the spot. He just saw with his own very eyes that Aomine is kissing Kise from all out of the people. It’s not an ordinary kiss. It’s a lip locking one with tongues tangled and fighting for domination including slurping and sucking sounds. He pinches his cheek, hoping that this is just another nightmare but it’s not. This is just not an illusion or any nightmares at all. This is the harsh reality.

The latter groan silently. But what puzzled him is since when did Aomine and Kise were going out? He didn’t notice that Daiki is already cheating behind his back due maybe with the dark haired consistency in their relationship. What he didn’t expect was the worst case. Aomine is cheating with his best friend boyfriend, Kise.

The blue haired continue to watch their little hot game with a tear rolling down to his cheek. He covers his mouth with his hand to muffle his soft sobs. He and Aomine started going out for more than a year from now. Aomine doesn’t even kiss him that way. He knows that the dark blue haired is being patient and respecting him since he is unprepared to venture for the next level. The way he kissed Kise is so different. Unlike his, Daiki never do those things to him.

Upon deciding that he can’t watch no more Kuroko decided to leave immediately. Who would have guess that he will find his boyfriend cheating? He only stayed late in school since their research professor asked him to look for books corresponding their research topic.

He stumbled upon a room while walking within the dark corridor. The moment he heard a familiar voice he stopped to take a peek to prove his guess is wrong because Aomine said he’ll do his report and left early but then there he finds his boyfriend with another.

Kuroko go straight to his house in order to have his mind clear of about the shit just happened. It’s not like he doesn’t care, he could have intervene or slapped Aomine for that matter but Kuroko can’t bring himself to do so. In his part it fucking hurts so much to utter a single word.

He indeed has to confront Aomine about it. He can’t just let himself be hurt this way and be martyr about it, taking a blind eye pretending it never happened? Kuroko shakes his head. When he got in his room he gets his phone from his bag and dialed Daiki’s number. It rang for five times before the other picked his phone up.

“Tetsu?” Daiki answered from the other line. Somehow surprised of his sudden call.

For the first time in his life Kuroko felt disgusted the way Aomine calls and speak his name. The tanned boy heavy breathing didn’t escaped Kuroko’s ear. Could it be he hasn’t finished what he was doing awhile ago? Maybe they were doing something beyond that. Bluntly speaking, Is Kise really that desirable that he has to cheat on him?

He needs to build his courage, shape his spine to confront Aomine. Isn’t he was well known for being brutally frank? Then he could be honest with Aomine too “Are you busy Aomine-kun? Can I speak with you? Privately”

It took seconds before Daiki answered his question “Alright, I guess”

Kuroko heard the closing of the door. Does Aomine is afraid of letting Kise hear their conversation? Kuroko’s heart throbbed in pain. He had made up his mind whatever happens tonight, whether he’ll get heartbroken or not, if all the ties will be severed then, he will gladly accept it all. He’s going to settle this and make the action that he should’ve made the moment he saw them kissing.

Silence lingers for a quite time. Kuroko knows that Aomine is having a slight panic right at the moment. He might be thinking what the hell he wants in this hour. But for Kuroko he doesn’t give a fuck right now. A peace of mind is what he badly needs. To think that he’ll be cheated on never did cross his mind. He once thought that it only happens in movies.

“Are you tired of our relationship?” The latter asked directly.

Upon hearing the latter’s question, Daiki on the other hand chocked by his lover’s frankness “N-not like that Tetsu”

He knows there was hesitation within Aomine’s voice but Kuroko choose to press him further. He knows how Aomine lies “Please be honest with me Aomine-kun. Are you cheating on me?”

“T-Tetsu, W-what are y---“

“JUST TELL ME THE DAMN TRUTH!” Kuroko shouted over the phone. For the first time ever in history that his patience actually snapped and it’s the first time he ever shouted. Tetsuya Kuroko never cursed, shouted and get angry with anyone for no reason, he always been forgiving to the point that some abuses his kind nature. But now the man he loves gave him the reason to be out of his shell.

Kuroko heard sighs over the phone. He bit his lower lip and telling himself to be ready for the stabbing pain that will shatter his heart in million pieces.

“Yes Tetsu. You were right, I am cheating on you”

Just like as what Kuroko has thought. He could only let his tears roll down on his lovely cheeks. His courage runs dry, now he doesn’t have the strength to ask why he did. No, more importantly he is afraid to know Aomine’s reasons. He did his best right? He tried to be good, no, the best for him. He devoted himself to Aomine because he was so sure that his beloved would never hurt him.

The blue haired admits that he is plain, meek and shy. Always invincible to peoples eye. But how Aomine found and fell for him, No wait, fell for him? Did Aomine really do? Or is he the only one who’s in love in this relationship? He doesn’t even find himself attractive he is not like Kise who’s always standing out and popular. For the first time ever again the word ‘insecurities’ creeps in him.

 _The higher the expectation the more brutal the betrayal_ suddenly remembering a phrase from one of the books he has read makes Kuroko want to laugh bitterly. Learning that he was cheated is enough. Deeply he knows that the more he asks the more it’s like he’s rubbing a salt on his own wound.

“Do you love Kise-kun more than you ever loved me?” he slipped his tongue and end up saying what’s on his mind.

In Kuroko’s head he curses himself for being stupid. He doesn’t want to know Aomine’s answer. Oh please, he doesn’t want the reality stab him much. It’ll be too hard for his heart to handle. But then again harsh reality is better than sweet lies. He refused to live in a world of make beliefs.

“More than I ever loved anyone Tetsu. I’m sorry. I was a coward for not telling you”

Kuroko’s world shattered in mere seconds. He felt that he wasted an important time in his life that he could never get back. Kuroko only nodded in agreement despite his boyfriend; rather, ex-boyfriend won’t see it. He said in soft voice though the words hardly come out from his mouth “Let’s end this Aomine-kun”

“Yeah that’s better”

 

 

_Beep… beep… beep_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitely has sex scene! Hahahaha!


	2. The start

_It was a sunny day when Kuroko and Aomine decided to go out on a date. They’d like to patch up of the days that they were not able to see each other since with their different majors and schedules, it’s quite tough. They lovingly walk around the park while holding hands. There aren’t any better, no, best day than this. As for Kuroko, he is only satisfied with this kind of setting, he could not ask for more. The happiness he gets from seeing Aomine is enough to fulfill the loneliness pent up inside._

_They sat by the near bench under the tree which is facing the fountain. The sky is getting darker, Kuroko has lost track of time that he didn’t notice because he was focused conversing with Aomine and keenly observing the handsome face of his lover. . The sunset was so beautiful, with orange, pink and blue hues blending so stunningly. A perfect scenery for a cheesy date between cute couples._

_“Do you believe in forever Tetsu?”_

_Kuroko surprisingly looked at his lover somewhat astonished by his question. What Daiki ate today? He doesn’t know that the word ‘forever’ exists within his vocabulary; he finds it unusual for the tanned guy to say these things._

_Noticing his boyfriend’s surprise Aomine looked away with a beet red face despite his skin it’s still quite visible, seemingly embarrassed “W-what so unusual with that?!”_

_The blue haired chuckled finding his reaction cute; he loves the expression of Aomine’s face when he’s embarrassed. Apparently, he loves Aomine whole being despite he is hot headed, lazy and trash talk a lot but what got him enchanted is his genuine nature “I never knew Aomine-kun has that in you”_

_“So do you believe in forever?” Aomine questioned again but still not looking at Kuroko._

_The blue head ponder a bit. He hasn’t considered thinking of forever, not like he never encountered the word or whatsoever he only often read it in books. As for Kuroko he truly believes that nothing lasts forever and change is the only constant thing in this world. But when you say forever it means everlasting, eternally, timeless and undying. With such profoundly vast implications his brain can’t comprehend its whole understanding. He can’t found anything to associate the word ‘forever’ with. Love? Could be but it can be parental love. As for a relationship between two individuals it might be possible yet finding a partner who’ll be with you forever is hard._

_After being silent for a minute Kuroko finally spoke up after taking big breath “I don’t Aomine-kun but maybe forever do exist”_

_“I never did too” The tanned boy said._

_Kuroko is still confused if he doesn’t then why did he brought it up? Really, Aomine can be difficult at times. Not like he minds but Kuroko likes to hear Aomine speak aimlessly because it makes Kuroko know more about his tanned boyfriend thinking._

_What happened next caught Kuroko off guard when Aomine lean in and kissed him on the lip; it is only a peck lasted for five seconds but it is sweet, heartwarming and oozing with love. His face is burning up as soon their lips parted. He can only dumbly stare at Aomine’s mischievous smile which is dazzling and which takes his breath away._

_The tanned boy affectionately wrapped his arms around Kuroko’s waist and lean his head on his shoulder. Yes he doesn’t believe in forever but all of his perspective changed from the first time he met the blue haired. His life changed into 360 degrees the moment he fall in love with Kuroko “Not until I met Tetsu”_

Kuroko didn’t attend the class for two days. All he does is locking up himself in his room and crying himself to sleep. Reminiscing the details of the sweet moments he shared with Aomine. He needs time to survive with the heartbreak. He even refuses to see anyone and answers the calls of his best friend, Kagami.

His mother is getting worried for him. No matter how many times his mother knocked his door and asked what is wrong he kept himself in silence. Kuroko’s mother has been restless every since his son came home late two days ago, the used to be very bright eyes seemed lifeless, dull and shocked. His eyes betrayed his impassive expression. She knows there’s something big going on with her son. And she wanted to help with his hardships.

“I wonder what happened with Tetsuya” His mom sighed as she plopped down on the sofa across her son best friend, Taiga.

Kagami only shrugged totally clueless of what is going on with Kuroko. The blue head even refused to eat. He even doesn’t know why Kuroko is acting like that because during the past few days the blue haired is with his usual self. Suddenly a realization struck him did something happened after that day? His hunch is telling him that there was a big thing occurred.

 _Don’t tell me they broke up with that Aomine bastard?_ Kagami eyes widen. That must be it! “Auntie, can I talk with Kuroko?”

His mother only nods in agreement. His son best friend might able to get his son open up with his problems “Go ahead”

Kagami immediately get up and went upstairs to Kuroko’s room. When he reaches the said room he knocked it softly. “Hey Kuroko are you awake? You haven’t eaten up anything right? I bought you a gallon of vanilla ice cream and three milk shakes”

“LEAVE ME ALONE!!” The latter angrily shouted.

Kagami who’s outside of his room is startled. Kuroko is never been like this, not once he shouted at anyone despite his anger boils. It’s even bugging him more. He knocked again but there’s no response. And this is where his patience snapped, Kagami Taiga is a known for his short tempered “If you don’t open this damn door Kuroko I’m sure I’ll break it into shreds”

Kuroko gulped. He have known Kagami in his entire life when he says he’s going to do it, he’s really going to do it regardless of the pros and cons. And his matching brute force on par with Aomine. He looked at his reflection on the mirror. He looked like a zombie, dark circles around his eyes, stressed face, worn out body that seemed lifeless and his pale skin is even paler than ever.

He went to the switch which is located near the door, he turned on the lights. He looked around, his room is very messy, the pictures of him and Daiki were scattered on the floor, and some were crumpled and torn into pieces.

“Cheater…” The latter said when he saw a torn picture with Daiki’s face at his feet. He breaths in and out, Oh please he have enough of this excruciating pain! He doesn’t want to waste his tears and time with this worthless asshole that isn’t even worth crying for. Sadly, his heart still grieves for time they spent together and the happiness. He can’t move on just in one night. He kept cheering his heart that Aomine doesn’t worth it but through it all he loved him truthfully. He turned around and opened the door.

Kagami sighed in relief when Kuroko opened the door for him but as he stepped in his room he’s shocked by the mess on Kuroko’s floor. Seems like pictures, he stared a piece of it nearby his toes but upon realizing who it was he restrain himself from commenting. Yet.

He is sure that it was the pictures of Aomine and his best friend. _Did he gone wild? Could be but what is the reason behind all of this to go this extent?_ He thought. Kagami knows his best friend well. But he surely knows that Kuroko isn’t the type to be chaotic as this. Well, not unless it was a terrible break up between Aomine.

Indeed he wasn’t in good terms with Aomine, it’s like there’s bad blood between them and they often argue a lot. What he particularly liked about Aomine is that he never forced Kuroko to have sex despite they’ve been together for a year. But Kagami can’t fathom what happened in their relationship, way too sudden for it to turn sour. It’s clear as day that they love each other. _Or perhaps…._

“Horrible isn’t it Kagami-kun?” Kuroko said. The pain in his voice is very evident.

“What happened?” He simply asked instead of answering Kuroko’s remark. He Indian sits on the floor facing Kuroko who was sitting at the edge of his bed.

Kuroko gaze his eyes at the white ceiling. How is he supposed to tell Kagami that he saw his boyfriend with his lover? Knowing Kagami he will be enraged and might be cause trouble, as much as possible he likes to avoid that. But he can never keep it a secret, right? He shook his head “I don’t know where to start”

Feeling that Kuroko was hesitant and fidgeted Kagami just smiled at his best friend “Then start where you feel like saying”

He leaves out a sigh and clutching the hem of his shirt “I saw Aomine-kun with someone else” he continues “Kissing torridly”

“It’s making out.” The tall red head corrected absentmindedly. Kagami blinks when Kuroko words sinks in.

“So he cheated on you?!” Kagami scowled. When Kuroko didn’t answer, he took it as confirmation. His blood is boiling with anger! How dare him! He can’t believe that bastard! He entrusted his best friend with a good for nothing asshole! How can he hurt Kuroko like this? Just what the fuck Kuroko has done to him for him to hurt him this bad?! Kagami swears that he will going to beat the crap out of Aomine. It really surprises him about Aomine with another and he won’t forgive him ever. He gritted his teeth while asking “Then?”

“He was kissing Kise-kun” Kuroko broke in tears as he remembered the scene.

“What?!” Kagami exclaimed unbelievingly. Wait, Aomine is with Kise? When did that happen? He didn’t see this coming. He knows Kise has crush on Aomine but how did it happened? Kagami can only conclude that the blond seduced Aomine. _Maybe_. _Just maybe._

He went and hugged the latter in tears and rubbed his back. It hurts him to see his best friend in pain and in tears. He honestly doesn’t know how to console someone who’s crying “Kise broke up with me months ago” He intended it to hide from Kuroko since worrying Kuroko is the last thing he wanted to do. He continues “He said he’s very happy with his someone else. But I’ve got no idea that it was with the bastard Aomine”

The blue haired bit his lower lip. He is clueless about this. Kuroko is shocked of what just Kagami has said. He never knew about his best friend shortcomings. He feels like a fool for not noticing “I’m sorry”

“It’s going to be fine Kuroko. That bastard let go of such a wonderful person like you” Kagami wiped Kuroko’s tears with his thumb. He knows he will sound mushy and corny but who cares “There’s more deserving than Aomine. Someday you’ll find someone who appreciates your worth and will treasure you dearly”

Kagami words made Kuroko dumbfounded. Is this his best friend? Where in earth he composed that? But nonetheless Kagami’s encouragement made him cheer up a bit. Kagami is right. He should move on from this relationship. He shouldn’t let himself be drowning with the pain to the point that he’ll be stuck forever.

“I’m going for a fresh start” Kuroko said as he pulled a tissue and blow his nose “I won’t think about Aomine-kun. I know by keeping myself busy I’d be moving on without knowing”

Kagami nodded in agreement. He is happy that his best friend is motivated. Praise God that Kuroko is optimistic and open minded. Then a bright idea pops his mind “I’m gonna treat you somewhere”

Kuroko feels suspicious of Kagami’s mischievous grin. He knows that his best friend will do outrageous thing. But he is thankful for his effort. He is glad to have a best friend like Kagami “Thank you Kagami-kun”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna push this through! Yeaaaaaaah! Hahaha


	3. Chapter 2

“You mean this?” Kuroko impassively looked while crossing his arms at his best friend. He knows that he’s trying to relieve his spirit but this kind of ‘relieving’ is not his cup of tea. From all the places where he could treat him, why the hell he brought him here?! He hates this kind of premises.

“Oh c’mon! Don’t look at me like that!” The tall red head clasped his palms together, actually begging for Kuroko to do this just this once and giving an apologetic look for not telling him “Please?”

“I hate the idea Kagami-kun” He bluntly said.

“I know! But getting into night clubs doesn’t kill” Kagami is struggling hard convincing his best friend. He is aware that Kuroko hates noisy and overly crowded place but his buddy should also get an exposure what college life is all about “Don’t waste my effort please?”

The blue haired sighed in defeat. Refusing was inevitable since he had a not so good experience the last time he went to a bar, not exactly a night club, together with Aomine. As far he can recall there were bunch of guys who were groping his ass and his boyfriend, ahem! Ex-boyfriend saw it and caused a brawl.

Kagami happily bounced and dragged Kuroko to the entrance. Somehow feeling excited though he hate to admit it. As soon they got in Kuroko is astounded. He is totally overwhelmed with the ambiance and all. With the loud music banging, noises of people dancing till they drop, smoke puffs everywhere, mixed scents of perfumes, clanking of bottles and the blinding disco lights.

What really got him are the totally exposing clothes of women in there, as if really they’re exposing their souls. They wore skimpy shorts and skirts, a dress with a bare back or fully emphasizing their breasts whether small or big, not even bothering to wear bras and hanging shirts above their belly button that with just a little pull you can actually see their breasts already. Perverted men will surely love this.

Kuroko tiptoed to reach for Kagami’s ear “Is club really like this?”

“Yeah” Kagami chuckled “This is what to expect”

“Is that necessary?” Kuroko pointed innocently at a girl wearing a short skirt, fishnet stockings, stilettos, and a bra top. Kuroko doesn’t get the necessity of getting overly dressed when you can wear normal clothes.

“Let’s go” Kagami can only shake his head with his best friend innocence. He purposely put his arm around the blue haired and head towards the bar counter. It’s never been a secret that clubs also filled with predators, not caring if it’s a man or a woman if they can have good fuck. In the moment, Kagami can feel eyes on them “Never leave my side Kuroko”

“Why?” Kuroko blinked, totally clueless that he’s in the den of monsters who wants to devour him whole. Thus he can’t fully see since the place is dim and only disco lights are the source that lightens up the place.

“You’ll be lost” The tall red head warned. He definitely refused to let his best friend be fucked in some corner.

“I’m not a kid” He protested.

Kagami laughed hopelessly. Kuroko doesn’t get what he meant. Honestly, this guy is just too dense to notice attractions yet keenly observant in ones mannerism. Is he aware how defenseless he is and looked utterly fuck-able? For Christ sake! If only his best friend noticed the glances he got the moment they went in.

If he were to compare Kise and Kuroko, indeed everyone would say Kuroko fails the comparison and would say that Kise is such a hottie of whatsoever but Aomine bastard has told him once and he agrees with it “ _Tetsu has this alluring mysterious strong magnetic charm that draws people into him. I can’t even explain it. He’s like vulnerable that you have to treat him with outmost gentleness_ ”

And yeah, guarding his best friend chastity is top priority. He moved his arm from Kuroko’s shoulder to his waist. Pretending he is the boyfriend well anyway it’s the best for everyone to think that he’s the lover than best friend. So he wouldn’t be approached by strangers with ulterior motives. The conquest of getting in his pants.

 

 

Mean while. A group of dashing men are occupying a table near the railings in the second floor, a floor for exclusive VIP’s. Where they have a nice view below them and notice almost every little things happening. They undoubtedly looked so gorgeously and breathtakingly handsome with their flashy hair colors and dashing attire. While having their drinks they’re also watching every person who gets in the club who might stir any passion in them. That’s only a pretense because what they really intend to do is have an amazing sex.

“Sei-chan” A gorgeous raven haired guy called his devilishly, _really devil_ , handsome friend.

The devilishly handsome, Seijuurou Akashi, boringly looked at Reo, disinterest is written all over his face ”Hmm?”

“Don’t you think that guy is cute?” The raven haired guy pointed the two people who just came in together despite the disinterest in Akashi’s face “But are they lovers?”

Akashi looked at where his friend pointed. He saw two people with a shocking hair colors blue and dark red walking towards the bar counter while the tall guy wraps his arm around the petite person. Akashi wasn’t able to have a clear look on the blue one “And so?”

“Whom are you referring to Reo?” The moss head gentleman asked as he put down the shot glass on the table.

“The small one” Reo smiled at the tall man beside him with taped fingers.

Akashi rests his back on the seat. This is what they usually do during Friday nights. Have their gang meet up in a bar and get drunk. Or possibly look for a ‘good time call’ and indulge themselves in a steamy hot intense sex. He admits that he likes sex but ‘not addicted to it’ is what he is trying to proclaim. He likes it when his partner writhes in pleasure and moan loudly. While thinking he can fuck tonight stir his libido, he can’t wait for it.

The red head glance back at the guy who caught Reo’s interest. Yet the features still unclear not until the said guy sat near a hanging bar light. Seijuurou is quietly awed. He thoroughly examined the latter, truly indeed the stranger one of Reo’s type: pale skin, lithe body, not so tall, docile and defenseless. Now he seemed least bit intrigued what passion he stirred within his friend.

The raven haired smirked when he saw Akashi red handed “But why stare intently?”

“Interested, aren’t you Akashi?” Midorima butted in.

“Not really” Seijuurou could only shake his head with a smile on his lips. Interested? Well not as much to the extent that he likes to do him. Though he said that but the looks of his friends aren’t half convinced “And you beg to differ with me?”

“Not really, huh? But you sounded had the interest Sei-chan” Reo said while he pour some tequila into their emptied shot glasses.

“Nothing’s wrong with admitting” Midorima seconded as he put a lime in his mouth.

Akashi raised an eyebrow. And what were they implying? Okay, he admits that the said guy is attractive but not enough for him to be that ‘interested’. He’s picky when it comes to his sex partners. And please, he seldom has sex with same gender.

He’s not the type of guy who’ll hook up with someone whom he just saw once. He always makes sure that the other is clean. True that he had numerous of one night stands but all of it was mutual agreement and he never forces anyone. They all come to him, literally begging him to shove his dick and Seijuurou Akashi is really generous to oblige.

Besides all of it is just for fun with no emotions attached, nothing but lustful body desires. He is branded as cold heartless asshole after sex but with all honesty, Akashi doesn’t give a damn. For him it is simple as that. When sex is over, he finds no necessity to be nice or initiate anything.

“He’s with his lover” Seijuurou said. Really, a relationship wrecker is not his style.

“Yeah but don’t be too bitter” Reo teased the red head. Enough said that he will have his dying wish later. Midorima only gave him a sympathetic look “I’m just kidding Sei-chan”

Seijuurou scoffed and shook his head again before drinking the last content of his glass. It’s very unreasonable to think that he’s interested. It is his first time to see the latter around the club since he’s frequently here he can tell the new ones from old. Akashi soon recognized the latter’s boyfriend.

 

 

It’s already 12 in the midnight, the music is getting louder and the crowd is getting thick. Kagami is sitting beside Kuroko at the bar counter but with the carcaso bar stool turned and his back leaning at the counter. The atmosphere gets one intoxicated and drunk.

“Two beer please” The tall one ordered.

Kuroko can barely hear a thing what his best friend is telling the bar tender. At his surprise the bartender placed a mug of bear in front of him.

“I don’t like beer Kagami-kun” Kuroko has said in disgust, trying to make his voice louder. He pushes the mug few inches away from him. He doesn’t like the bitter taste of the beer; it doesn’t suit his palate so well. And the strong taste of malt.

Though Kagami couldn’t grasp what the latter said but when he pushes the beer away it seems like he doesn’t like to taste it again “Try drinking it and you’ll feel better!” He made his voice loud enough for Kuroko to hear.

Kuroko heard what he just said. His best friend knows he have low tolerance with alcohol, he easily get drunk. When the first time he drunk with Kagami two years ago. He was so drunk to remember a thing of the shameful things he has done. According to Kagami, that he went as far singing out of tune on the top of a table. Ever since then he promised to himself that he won’t drink anymore.

 

 

Akashi is watching the scene of the blue haired and the tall guy, who he thinks the latter's boyfriend, from the second floor. Though he also observes the other people who came in but he can’t help to glance at the latter’s seat. The ‘lovers’ are so lovey-dovey and the blue haired smile is so sweet and gentle.

As what he can perceive the blue haired is calm, gentle and kind while the tall red head is barbaric, short tempered and somehow simpleton. Still he is not in the place to judge but Seijuurou Akashi is very keen and insightful, that nothing left unnoticed under his scrutinizing eyes

“What do you know ‘bout your boy?” He mumbled.

He’s never been a person who would meddle with the affairs of the others aside from his friends. His mind is battling whether he should approach the blue haired and give a reminder what kind of guy he is dating. He saw the tall guy with some women week before. What he implies is that they’re an awfully bad combination, zilch chemistry. Not like it’s his shit if ever the said stranger gets hurt but he looks pitiful enough to begin with. Besides, it wouldn’t hurt to heed his warning, isn’t it? He doesn’t get it but he is perturbed.

 _“Pretentious wolf and an about to be slaughtered lamb”_ He thought. It surprises him how his mind thinks like that.

Seijuurou is bothered. His mind is telling him to make an immediate decision. Otherwise, the lamb is sorry. His instinct is commanding him that he should approach the latter but with his boyfriend sticking around? He refused to get into fight. Akashi needs a little distraction. In instant his mind blinks with a nice idea.

"Reo would you mind do me a favor?" he said without glancing at him.

Midorima and the raven haired looked at him with a quizzical look on their faces. It rather sounded a command than a favor. They’ve got these ‘he will ask something crazy’ expression on their faces. And that didn’t go unnoticed by Akashi.

"It depends on the favor you're asking" Reo shrugged and rested his back on the chair. He can bet his life that the red head will ask for outrageous thing.

Seijuurou looked at them with a playful smirk on his face. He pointed the tall guy at the bar counter “Hold him down. Seduce him"

"WHAT?!" Shintarou and Reo said in unison. Hold him down?! And seduce him?! Is he out of his mind?! They know Akashi is crazy most of the time but to think he's this ridiculous is uncalled for. Telling Reo to snatch that guy’s attention with no valid reason is just too absurd.

Without pitying their protesting faces, Akashi went on explaining how Reo should distract and seduced the guy. After a through explanation the red head waits patiently for him to answer "Can you?”

"He has a boy friend Akashi" Midorima adjusts his glasses. But when he glimpse at the couple trying to figure out why Akashi has to do the extent, he went quite. He understands what Akashi wanted to do. He's nodding when he realized it. He wanted to break them "Quite bad aren't you?"

“Few words aren’t bad. We all know that" The red head feign innocently remarked.

"Why don't you ask Shin-chan?" Reo still opposed.

"Shintarou has Takao. And you’re single” Seijuurou flatly stated. He wouldn’t take a ‘no’ for an answer.

"How considerate of you Sei-chan" The rave haired sarcastically replied. He really needs to give up since their friend’s word is absolute and when Midorima tapped his shoulder it meant that there’s no escaping it. Akashi is one of a hell persistent man "I’ll do my best"

 

 

At the other part of the premises Kagami is still in middle of persuading his best friend to drink beer. He knew well that the blue haired has low tolerance with alcohol. Not like he will leave him alone anyway.

"Try drinking it Kuroko” Kagami pushed the beer again to Kuroko again.

"Kagami – kun I don't want to" Kuroko begged with his teary puppy eyes, hoping that this will somehow draw conscience inside Kagami but when his best friend doesn’t even flinch or bat an eye, it is hopeless to use his acting skills "Alright. Alright. Just a sip"

The blue haired took the mouth of the glass to his lips and started gulping down the contents. Kuroko face turned to sour when the taste of beer dispersed in his mouth. After couple of years without drinking it he sure has forgotten what it tastes like. But now made him remember how it was. How he hated it.

Kuroko coughed hard. "The taste never changed!" He irked. He wondered how people can get addicted with beer.

"You’re no---" The tall red haired words were cut when a person bumped his legs. His beer spilled over on the guys’ clothes. He immediately asked for a wet towel from the bartender. And start wiping the guys drenched clothing.

"Hey, I'm sorry I wasn't looking" the guy apologized. He touches Kagami’s hand with a little squuze, preventing him to continue his actions. Plastering his most ever gentle and alluring smile "You don't have to do that”

Kagami is taken quite back. He is frozen like a statue when their eyes met. For an instant he's speechless "I-I’m Kagami"

"I'm Reo" The raven haired smiled at Kagami with his outmost elegant smile ever while still holding his hand. He noticed a guy who's beside the tall red head. "Sorry. Is he your boyfriend?”

Kuroko broke his reverie from watching the two and shook his head "No"

"I see...." he smiled at the blue haired. He salutes Akashi’s insight. This guy is undeniably soothing and intriguing "I'll go to the rest room. Thanks for your help Kagami-kun" But before he can move an inch the tall red head has grabbed his arm.

"I'll accompany you since it's my fault anyway"

Reo smiled victoriously inside. Well. Well. Isn’t this according to Akashi’s plan? Reo gulped, putting his innocent act again "Is that okay? How about him?"

"Go on” Kuroko replied before Kagami did "But don't forget Kagami-kun"

The tall red head nodded. He followed Reo inside the restroom. Leaving Kuroko by himself drinking the beer alone, seemingly forgetting that he have low tolerance with alcohol.

 

 

Meanwhile, Akashi and Midorima whistle in unison they’re amazed by their great friends’ acting. It was never been a secret between them that Reo likes watching Korean dramas but who would expect that he pulls it off naturally? Truthfully unexpected.

Akashi marched his way to the blue haired location with his wolfish grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't like I'm abandoning "Lost Touch" or anything. I'm almost done with the next chapter but having a writers block at some part. Finding it quite hard :)
> 
> Enjoy ♥


	4. Chapter 3

"Are you alone?"

When an unfamiliar voice asked him, Kuroko slowly looked at his side. His eyes are getting groggy and his visions became blurred for seconds. Kuroko blinks to rid off the blurredness and opened his eyes again. He saw a dashing gorgeous hot guy. When he said hot as in literally hot! Drop dead gorgeous stranger! The stranger possesses blazing hair and fiery eyes.

The guy was dressed with black long sleeve shirt with the sleeves folded up to his elbows. The contrast with his hair, skin and his shirt is terribly beguiling. And have some few unbuttoned buttons that reveals his sexy chest. With matching cross pendant chocker that even made him looks so irresistible.

Suddenly the blue haired feels his head ached a little. He ignores the pain and continues drinking his beer to the last drop "I-I’m with my best friend"

“Best friend?” Akashi asked again, making sure he isn’t hearing wrong.

“The guy who was with me” Kuroko said in small voice. His headache is gradually getting worse.

The red haired nodded in understanding when actually in the back of his mind he is beating himself up for this misunderstanding. He jumped to conclusions early. This is so unlike him. What an idiot he was. Seems there’s nothing left to be said, he is thinking of ending this conversation soon.

But now that he takes a closer look the blue haired is cuter and good looking up close. He got these soft features; luscious looking lips, long eye lashes, crystal clear blue eyes, white supple skin, small slender body frame and a beautiful face. Especially his reddening face due to alcohol is amorous. Reo really got good eyes. Rather than ending the conversation early Seijuurou Akashi is taking up his time staring at this beautiful stranger.

He takes it back when he said he wasn’t interested. Definitely he must have this beauty on his bed tonight! It’s comes hell and water. By hook or by crook, Seijuurou won’t let this chance slip. If by any means he’ll do underhanded tricks Akashi won’t hesitate. He got one night to taste the delicious stranger and savor him thoroughly. And the chance of meeting up again is very slim.

"In a relationship?”

The blue haired blinked momentarily before answering. Gulping down the lump in his throat "E-ex-boyfriend recently”

"I'm sorry” The devil said putting an apologetic tone but he is quite rejoicing over the news deep inside “Where you going?”

The blue haired left his seat to proceed to the dance floor instead of answering the guy. Though he is feeling dizzy but hell he fucking cares. He wanted to be wasted and forget everything just this night. Kuroko glanced back at the stranger and mouthed to him word per word “Dance. With. Me”

Akashi almost fell from his seat. With the loud music it is impossible to hear what the blue haired has said but how he mouthed to dance with him is so damn erotic that it got his nerves pulsating. Damn! He wants him now.

The red head eyes followed the said stranger as he goes to the dance floor. He’s thinking what he will do considering his drunken state. But the anticipation within him flickers brightly. He would love if he will do strip tease or do sexy dance that will make him horny.

Kuroko stood for ten seconds. He’s trying to get the right rhythm of the song, he slowly sway his hips. Until he got the right beat of the song he dances like a mad man, swaying his hips wildly while biting his own lip naughtily. Unknown to him he is tempting everyone. As for him he doesn’t care what the others will think as long as he enjoys himself.

Seijuurou is quite surprised when the blue haired dance. He didn’t thought the guy that he was talking with would be so dangerously wild. He knows that the latter is starting to gain a lot of attention. And it’ll only take a minute for the latter to be hit on. He won’t allow that because there’s no other than him alone that can touch that ethereal boy.

While Akashi is enjoying the latter’s wildness on the floor. He is licking his bottom lip like a wolf ready to devour his meal. He didn’t think he is so damn erotic and sensual when he dances. His mind is already playing series of sex position he could use. He is getting excited. He can’t take it any longer.

Kuroko kept on dancing not realizing the eyes on him, watching him as he move his body, undressing him under their naked eyes. Kuroko felt that there were both hands squeezing on his hips. When he turned around it is the guy that he was talking with awhile ago.

The red head pulled the latter’s body against him. Then his hands traveled down to his butt cheeks and to press the stranger’s lower body against his bulge. He is already rock hard. The effect he has on him is too undeniably strong. For the very first time Seijuurou has ever felt this way. He stirs this strong desire to possess someone badly.

“Can you feel it?” He whispered to his ear as he lightly grinded his crotch.

“Yes” Kuroko can only whisper softly.

The blue haired feels the hot breath of the stranger against his bare neck. And his troubling hard pulsating cock pressing against him. This is surreal for a virgin like him whom only had a French kiss as for an intimate experience. His experience is farfetched than of a middle school, no, worst than elementary kids.

Akashi removed his hands from his ass and had his arms wrapped around Kuroko’s waist. Seijuurou loves how he fits perfectly around his embrace. The red head kissed the tip of his nose and when he flushed. Seijuurou knows he wants to see more than that. He wanted to see sweats rolling down his temples and his back arched as he rams him hard.

He noticed the awfully unwarranted attention they’re getting. He’s making them burn with jealousy, in fact Akashi is aware. Those resentful glares he’s attracting is only making him a conceited bastard. Well, he did just destroy their fantasy to fuck this beautiful boy and his lips curled into a smug smirk.

But wait. He is forgetting something vital here.

“What’s your name?” He actually forgot to ask. Now, that was stupid.

“I-I’m…” Kuroko trailed off. He is getting dizzy as if the surrounding is warped in his eyes. He immediately clutch the stranger’s shoulder as for support “T-Tetsuya”

“Tetsuya” Seijuurou repeated. Love how his tongue rolled pronouncing his name, the name is befitting for a pretty man like him. He is cognizant that Tetsuya is in brink of losing his sanity. Oh well, isn’t this going according to his scheme?

The red head lifts Kuroko’s chin. Which made the blue haired looked at him in wonder but without further ado he kissed the latter’s lips. Before Kuroko knows it he was already dragged in a corner near the DJ’s booth and his back was pushed at the side of the huge air condition.

Tetsuya can feel his tongue licking his lip asking for entrance which he gladly obliged and returned the kiss. Seijuurou starts sliding his tongue inside the latter’s luscious mouth. Licking his palate, entwining their tongues, and sucking Tetsuya’s tongue like a piece of candy, blending of their saliva and tasting every corner of his mouth. Seijuurou loves the sweet taste of his mouth and he thirst for more.

The blue haired wrapped his arms around Akashi’s neck. He is struggling for air but he doesn’t give a damn. The slurping sounds of their kiss makes his body hot. He desires for this man caress. He wanted him to…

 _“Fuck me”_ his mind added.

Seijuurou separated Tetsuya’s thighs using his right knee. The blue haired is oblivious where his hand is heading. He unbuttoned Kuroko’s jeans and unzipped his zipper, he immediately slid his hand inside. He feels the hard member of the latter through the fabric. He fondle and squeeze his erection when the blue haired moaned between their kisses, nonetheless it made Seijuurou triumphant.

Kuroko broke their kiss with string of saliva connecting them. He was about to be suffocated. Kuroko is huffing for air. But still Akashi keeps massaging his erection. He bit his lower lip to stifle his moans. This feeling is very new to him this scorching undeniable sensation that he couldn’t resist. It sends million voltages in his body. His consciousness is telling him this is wrong but his body succumbs to concupiscence.

The red head finds it cute how Tetsuya squirm with his touch. He used his other hand to wipe the drool at the corner of his mouth. In Akashi’s eyes it is the one of the erotic he has ever seen. When Seijuurou is about to kiss him again, Tetsuya grasp his hand which massages his bulge though he is trembling he said something that made Akashi go wild.

“Please, T-take me somewhere touch me more” Kuroko said with his teary begging eyes and flushed face.

 

 

 

Midorima who's watching from afar is very awed how fast Akashi can move. They were talking awhile ago, now they're kissing and next they would be fucking somewhere. How amazing this guy is. He shook his head with amusement. He's the only one who's left alone. Reo is still in restroom for thirty minutes or so. Heck knows what the hell he's doing in there together with that guy. And Akashi is currently sexually harassing the drunk latter, getting his wicked ways.

He sighed deeply. He is the only one who won’t get a fuck tonight. Should he call Takao? But he knows how his lover hates it and he bet he is busy with his exams and all. All Midorima can do is grab his glass and pour tequila in it. And he might as well continue with people watching.

 

 

 

"Are you sure? You know what happens don’t you?" Akashi asked after they parted from their second kiss. He wanted to make sure that Tetsuya wanted him in the same way he also wants him. He won’t deny that he can’t wait longer. He is intrigued what his body feels like. His throbbing manhood is hurting and asking for a release.

Kuroko is still clingingly wrapped his arms around Akashi’s neck and blinkingly asked “What happens?”

“I’ll be fucking you” Seijuurou sets the record straight – letting his ulterior motives known.

His direct answer should faze Kuroko but the blue haired said nothing just staring at Akashi’s face. Then he lean closer to the stranger’s ear and whispered "Give me your best shot"

Akashi sighed. This guy can effortlessly stir him and he likes that. Akashi bit his lower lip naughtily. His mind is having an orgasm “Damn”

Akashi paid for Tetsuya’s bill before leaving the club. Meanwhile, Kagami just exited the restroom together with Reo. They are both fixing their hair and clothes in a rush.

"Next time again Reo" Kagami smirked at the raven haired.

Reo blushed hard. What they have done inside the cubicle flashes back in his mind. Kagami isn’t his type really but he can't believe how horny he was awhile ago. And that intense orgasm "Shut up!”

The tall red head smirked and stretched his arms. It's time to go home. He bets Kuroko would be angry with him. He took long time playing with Reo. Who would think that he'll experience like that in a club? And imagine in the restroom among the places? While he's heading at the bar counter. He halted.

It took second to register in his brain that the blue haired isn’t there anymore. He mind is in state of panic. Kuroko isn’t there! Now this is a deep shit! He's starting to get nervous. Where the hell he went? What he feared indeed came. He rush to the bar tender and asked him about his best friend.

"The girl? She left around ten minutes ago..." The bartender nonchalantly said while wiping the rim of a wine glass.

 _Girl?_ Kagami thought. The bartender must have mistaken Kuroko for a girl due to his soft features "Is she with someone?"

"Yeah, they’re going somewhere. By the way the guy already paid the bills"

"Thanks" The tall red silently cursed himself. He rushed outside the premise despite the thick crowd. Now, what he should do? Kuroko didn’t bring his phone with him. As soon he reached outside Kagami searched for a striking blue head but there’s no trace of him “Where are you Kuroko?”

 

 

 

Reo sat beside the green haired, Midorima. He noticed that there’s no Akashi present. Hey wait, his intuition is telling him that the red head already left with the blue haired and could possibly fucking him. He glanced at Midorima who seems like he doesn’t give a damn around him and is busy texting Takao.

"Where's Sei-chan?"

"He was kissing with the small guy and they’re going somewhere to fuck I’m sure of it" He said without looking up or without any shame with his vulgar words.

When the raven haired looked at where the best friends seated he saw Kagami with worried face. His eyes followed the tall red head as he exited the club. He can’t help the smile on his face.

"Everything will be known tomorrow" Midorima slouch on his seat as he closes his phone. He looked at Reo and saw a bright red hickey at the back of his left ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you love this and enjoy. Next chapter will be their hot sex. Haha :D


	5. Chapter 4

As soon they got inside Akashi condo unit the red head kissed Tetsuya roughly again. He grabbed Tetsuya’s ass to hoist him up to his waist and the blue haired reflexively wrapped his legs around Akashi. The lust is surging fast into their brain and they’re caught up in this sensual haze. As for Seijuurou his body is on fire and there’s this adrenaline rush. He got till dawn to taste Tetsuya for the first and the last time. He glanced at the wall clock it’s almost 1 am in the morning.

He will make sure this night will be the most memorable sex he ever had. The red head slammed Tetsuya on the wall and grinding his crotch against the latter. To make this beauty realize how he provoked his libido. Tetsuya can feel how hard and aroused the red head is. Akashi didn’t waste any second he started licking and nibbling Tetsuya’s earlobe down to the latter’s neck and leaving hungry ruthless kisses at the junction of his shoulder and neck.

It got the blue haired moaning and shivering from the excitement. Kuroko clutch his hand at Akashi’s shoulder while his other trembling hand slowly unbuttoned the red heads polo. Akashi stopped his bustle to take a look at his work and flapped at the slightly bruised area, he is satisfied with the red angry marks on Tetsuya’s flawless neck. The red head looked at Tetsuya quizzically when the blue haired pulled his hair slightly “Tetsuya?”

Kuroko leaned to plant chaste kiss on Akashi’s lips and murmured against that luscious mouth while he absentmindedly draws circles using his index finger at the red heads nape “You haven’t told me your name yet”

Akashi chuckled softly. He never knew murmuring when lips brushing against one another would be this sexy. It isn’t like it’s the first time, he had many experiences to count but with Tetsuya it feels different. He cant fathom the words to describe it, but it’s somehow… Divine.

“Seijuurou” the red head said as he watches Tetsuya’s lips formed into a small smile.

“So Seijuurou-kun” Kuroko once again encircled his arms around Akashi’s neck and said in sultry manner “Are you taking me to your bed?”

Their lips collided again for umpteenth time. Akashi’s patience actually snapped. He’s done playing the gentlemanly role. He took Tetsuya in his room and threw him right at the centre of the bed. He stares at Tetsuya for some quite time, loving how the blue haired looks utterly delicious placated on his bed. He unbuckles his belt for an easy access later on. He crawls to the blue haired then parted Tetsuya’s legs. Akashi hurriedly took off Kuroko’s t-shirt. And throw it goddamn anywhere in his room. He almost gasped when creamy white expanse of skin revealed in front of his eyes. He brushed his finger tips from Kuroko’s neck up to his abdomen with awe. It’s so smooth and flawless, surely not any can attain this, the hickeys he planted only seem to be more apparent. He is totally speechless of how slim Kuroko’s waist is.

It’s rather amazing; it’s even slimmer than a woman and the flatness of his stomach which his own can’t par with. He thought Tetsuya would be a scrawny fellow but he’s wrong. His body is perfect with enough muscles at right places. Now the image of all naked Tetsuya got him salivating. He wonders if his inner thighs look as white as his upper body and the thought pounds his heart faster. But nonetheless his eyes didn’t escape the pink perk nipples of Tetsuya.

The red head broke from his reverie when Kuroko sit up and started to lick his lips going down to his neck and suck his exposed collar bone it sends pleasure down to his spine but then a pang of jealousy creeps in him and hit his mind however before he can hold his tongue, Seijuurou blurted his thought “Had you ever done this with your ex boyfriend Tetsuya?”

The blue haired only spared him a glance, Kuroko didn’t answer and only continues what he is doing. Kuroko meets Akashi straight in the eye after he was done marking the red head, who’s patiently waiting for an answer. Kuroko caress Akashi’s lips with his thumb “Only you. You’re the first one to enter me”

“You’re a virgin?” The red head is very astonished with Tetsuya’s confession. His eyes widen with disbelief. While all along he thought Tetsuya is very loose. But then it made him have mixed emotions. He’s the first one to enter? Basically he’s Tetsuya’s first man? That’s news to Seijuurou. Isn’t he damn lucky to deflower a pure boy? Whether he should be overjoyed with the news or be sadden about it well he doesn’t know. For the first time the red head hesitated regarding sex.

“You really want this?” Akashi asked again. His eyes seek dithering in Tetsuya’s eyes but he saw none in those crystal blue eyes.

“Do you want me?”

The question got him shaking his head in obvious defeat. It’s vividly clear as a broad daylight how much he wants the blue head. Tetsuya stirs huge turmoil within him that he never felt towards anyone. There’s no way in hell that he’ll bring someone in his flat and honestly speaking Tetsuya is the first person he brought in his humble abode “Yes, badly”

Kuroko reached out his hand to unzipped Akashi’s pants “Take me then”

Akashi, without further ado, pushed Tetsuya back to the bed. He started licking Tetsuya's jaw line down to biting the blue heads skin under his adams apple and leaves another dark red hickeys while his hand gave faint caress at Kuroko’s crotch. He stopped his movement and gaze intently at Kuroko’s hard nipples. He had this urge to suck it until it turns sore, numb and red. But then again, he’d rather not to be harsh against Tetsuya that’s if he can control his beast.

The red head took his fore finger in his mouth, coating it with some saliva. He circled that fore finger of his around Kuroko’s right cute nipple intentionally avoiding the bud. But unexpectedly the blue head let out a squirm. The red head whistled in awe which only made Kuroko embarrassed with his slutty reaction.

"Hmmm… " The red head devil smirked, seemingly happy with his discovery as he continued teasing Tetsuya’s nipple, grazing his finger and flicking against his pink bud again and again.

"Nggg!"

Like the cliché overused line the blue head's moan is like music to his ear and Seijuurou wants to hear more of it. Tetsuya is vulnerable and meek like kitten, he have this slutty face when he moans and his lips quiver when he let out those sound, too wanton than even a porn star can’t compare with. Which only made Seijuurou turned on even more than he already is.

"Please… not ...t-that’s"

"You said not to but you're moaning..." He said while mischievously smiling. Without any warning the red head licked the latter's nipple then sucked it right after. Biting it and sucking hungrily like a child who's greedy for his mother's milk. While his right hand nipping and rubbing the latter's left nipple.

Tetsuya cant stop his moans, he tried to stifle but the sounds of pleasure argues to come forth. The pleasure is so devastating to counter. Seijuurou is just way too good at this, giving him new found sensations. Kuroko realize that his nipples is getting numb and sore with Akashi's overboard treatment.

“Sei… S-stop… It hurts” Kuroko buries his hands on Akashi’s hair.

But Seijuurou acted as if he heard nothing. He continued with his activity, savoring the taste of Kuroko’s skin against his tongue. His left hand traveled down to Tetsuya’s crotch to massage his hardening bugle.

“A-ahhh…”

While Kuroko’s mind is lost in pleasure, Akashi unbuttoned Tetsuya’s pants. He stopped his feat, wiped off the saliva at the corner of his mouth, from sucking Tetsuya’s nipples. Seijuurou hastily took off his polo and threw it behind him. He slowly pulled down Kuroko’s jeans and rewarded with bodacious sight. Until the only clothing that the blue haired has is his briefs on. Due to the thin cloth, Tetsuya’s hard member is very visible.

"It's all hard” In Seijuurou’s eyes the blue haired looks delectable enough.

Kuroko sit up and spread his legs wide. Inviting the red haired to have his wicked ways with him “Go ahead if you want"

Seijuurou whistled in admiration while muttering 'Damn' under his breath, Akashi can’t stop himself from licking his lower lip. As what he had imagined, Tetsuya’s inner thighs is so translucent and white, indeed his skin is even, including his hidden parts. He grabbed Kuroko’s left leg and plant soft kisses on the blue haired latter’s thigh. The suppleness of his skin made Seijuurou playfully bit Tetsuya’s flawless leg “I wanted to tease you till you beg me to shove my cock. But right now my mind is thinking of fucking you hard"

The red head can’t contain the beastly desire in him as he slid off Kuroko’s briefs. He’s bombarded with surprises overnight, he discovered almost everything about Tetsuya's body that no one has seen. And yeah, his erect shaft is slightly pinkish and the tip looks like a strawberry flavored lollipop. To sum it all, he is hairless. What didn’t left his eyes is Tetsuya’s butt hole that definitely looked untouched, pure and intact, his body is pink all over.

The thought of ravishing him hard got Seijuurou’s nerves pulsating. He’d surely love that, especially seeing Tetsuya's not so virgin hole overflowing and flooded with his semen dripping from his hole down to his thighs and staining his grey colored satin sheets.

"You can go harder and deeper with me" The blue haired stated as if he knew what he’s going in to.

Akashi gritted his teeth. Tetsuya should know those words right? He cant utter those thoughtlessly without realizing it would put Akashi’s sex drive on fire. As for Seijuurou, he has the penchant for rough sex, it’s the type of love making he wanted to do the most, though vanilla sex is fine too, not that Seijuurou has a thing for kinky sex with the use of sex toys or whatsoever. Rather, he finds it a hassle and time consuming.

“So you want it like that? As for first timer you might not be able to walk for days Tetsuya” The red head said with feign nonchalantness and threw Kuroko’s undergarment off the bed. He fished out a small bottle of lube out from the back pocket of his pants and pour the content to the enticing hole.

The blue haired teen hissed when the cold liquid made contact with his skin "W-why is that?”

Seijuurou pushed the blue haired teen back on the bed. He spread the Tetsuya’s legs and positioned them at the front of his chest, totally exposing his rear. The red head coated his fingers with the lube and smeared it at Tetsuya's crevice "You’ll know soon enough”

Seijuurou inserted his middle finger inside. Tetsuya was startled with the sudden intrusion, it feels weird having something wiggling, moving in and out inside your body. And he isn’t accustomed to it all. Seijuurou can feel the hotness and tightness of Tetsuya’s ass around his finger, how much more if around his cock? He'd find himself in midst of heaven.

After a series of thrusting his finger, Seijuurou senses that Tetsuya is relaxing slowly with the intrusion, he shove another digit to the blue heads ass. Akashi experimentally curl his fingers to find Tetsuya’s prostate when the said blue haired loudly yelped, he knows he found it. While his right hand is busy fingering Tetsuya, his sly other hand makes it way to Kuroko’s precious jewel. Tetsuya’s eyes is widen when the his softest part of his body is pumped mercilessly by Seijuurou. Coaxing and rubbing his urethra, stimulating him further to climax early.

"Ahh!" Kuroko can contain his moans, the delectation is too much. Having his two private parts teased all at once is hard to handle.

"N-no...Nghh...more" Tetsuya's words is incoherent, he doesn't even understand what exactly what he wants. His breathing becomes irregular and ragged. He is at mercy of Akashi's experienced techniques.

Seijuurou only looked at Tetsuya, seeing his horny face is worth it. He wanted to watch till he become undone "We're far from done Tetsuya"

The red head devil keeps on thrusting his fingers in, deeper, earning moans from Tetsuya. Now, brutally abusing his bundle of nerves and invigorating his cock, with leaking pre-cum. He watched every change of expression on his beautiful face, that looks as if the pleasure is killing him. His erotic blue eyes clouded with lust and sweats rolling down from his temple. His pink lips quivering, as if asking him to kiss him passionately. But to Seijuurou, there's more to come. Depriving of what he needs is interesting for him. Reducing Tetsuya in a whore state can never be bad. Yes, Seijuurou would die just to witness that.

"W-wannna.. Seijuu.." Tetsuya got his arm on his forehead as if he's nursing his fever.

"Cum?" The red head devil grins "Too early, Tetsuya. Too early"

"I c-cant..." When Kuroko felt he was about to cum suddenly Akashi abruptly stopped his movements "Dont.."

The red head just chuckled when Tetsuya let out a small whine when he extracted his fingers out and his other hand from curling on Kuroko's cock. He gave a small suck at the tip of Tetsuya's leaking shaft "Shall i stop?"

Kuroko was about to protest even more but he is taken by surprise when the red head spreads his butt cheeks and kissed his enticing hole.

"You're pretty down here" Akashi murmured near his crevice, Tetsuya is indeed perfect from head to toe.

"H-hey.. Thats"

With no shame or consideration at all, Seijuurou licks the narrow space which he'll be entering anytime soon. Tetsuya is loose enough yet still not sufficient. Though, Seijuurou is used being pleased by his partners and he never made efforts to give back the favor, to think he'll the first one to initiate is very new to him. Tetsuya is really a mystery, for the great Akashi Seijuurou to bow to him, is a unnatural phenomenon.

Kuroko grabs Akashi's bed sheet while he throws his head back. The slurping sounds of his precious unstained virgin ass being sucked, makes the surging heat in his belly grow farther. He doesn't care no more what face he is making as long as he feeling it.

"Ohh!" Kuroko's mind in at loss, he is driven to never ending insanity and moaning uncontrollably, subconsciously he is buckling his hips at the tongue plunging beyond the rim of his muscles. His erect shaft is once again toyed by Seijuurou, stroking it attentively, Seijuurou stop sucking and stares at the gapping hole which is lubricated enough with his saliva and lube, he surely wants an easy access, as much he'd like to make it pleasurable for both of them.

"I'll let you cum Tetsuya" Akashi fastens his pace, leaving Tetsuya writhing and restless underneath him.

"Ah!" Tetsuya arched his back, letting out a sharp cry as he reaches the highest peak of pleasure curling his toes from the intense climax. After spurting his seeds in the expert hand of Seijuurou, Tetsuya's pants is heavy and his body went limp. Even with his blurred vision, he clearly saw the red head licking his semen from his hand.

Akashi unzipped his pants, tugging it down along with his boxers. He gently stroke his massive erection, coating it with the residual of his seed, while having this predatory smirk, he can finally have his fun. He notice the glint of surprise in Tetsuya's eyes, directing towards his manhood. Of course, Seijuurou knows his cock is quite hard to handle and Tetsuya must be wracking his head how it will fit in. The red head purposely rubbed the tip of his manhood at Kuroko's twitching crevice. Rubbing in circular motion, he asked in sultry manner, with his deep aroused voice "How do you want me tonight?"

Kuroko's face went even redder with Akashi's explicit question. How is he supposed to know when he clearly no experience at all? The blue head grasped on Akashi’s arm, chocking back his tears “S-Seijuurou…Please”

“Hm?” Akashi didn’t hide his amusement in eyes. It's funny how polite he is despite that fact he's in middle of debauchery. Tetsuya is begging to put his cock in but he wont yield that easily, he’d like to see the blue haired beg some more till he sees tears.

Kuroko bit his lower lip. This is too much for him yet Akashi is teasing him. He feels the surging heat building up again in his belly and his body is trembling in excitement. He wants Seijuurou now. Fast and Hard "In...me"

"What Tetsuya?" Akashi takes all amusement in these. He knows it of course but he still wants to play hard to get.

The blue haired reach out his hands to hug Akashi with his tears flowing from the corner of his eyes "Put it... Inside me please"

"As you wish" Automatically Akashi positioned himself between his thighs. Closing the distance of their bodies and locking with Tetsuya's lips. In single sharp thrust, Seijuurou breached Tetsuya's innermost walls till the hilt. Tetsuya is not prepared for that either. His small scream is smothered by his lips.

The sensation of being filled is overwhelming, with a thick manhood inside him, Tetsuya couldn't believe it fitted in. When Seijuurou made a shallow thrust, the blue haired begs for leniency "D-don't move yet"

Akashi sighs, he paused for a moment, ceasing any movement. As much he wants to ram him hard, bury his shaft in Tetsuya's deepest part and explore further his body, he got to be patient since this is Tetsuya's first time. It is beyond his expectation though. He feels wonderful, Tetsuya is warm, too tight and clamping around his cock as if in perfect hold. Virgins is indeed great despite even if he wasn't he'd still love to have sex with Tetsuya "Is it okay now?"

Without waiting for reply, Seijuurou starts with shallow thrusts to have Tetsuya accustomed with his size. Still he finds it hard to move when Tetsuya is all too tight. Akashi notice that Tetsuya isn't making any sound, seeing his tears and his brow creased in agitated line. Akashi wiped his tears with his thumb.

"Relax a bit Tetsuya" Planting kisses on his cheeks to his ear. It's unfair if he's the only one who gets pleasure out of this. The red head rests his forehead against Kuroko "Do you trust me?"

The blue head wrapped his arms around in Akashi's neck and in a soft whisper of "Yes"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After 5 months of no update due to wrecked laptop, internship and graduation... Sorry 'bout that. Lemons is indeed quite hard  
> Thanks for reading, as always. Any comments is appreciated ;)


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko was broken and betrayed. He didn't mean to have sex with a stranger, never intended to. But Akashi Seijuurou wants more than a night with him. He wants a relationship, a commitment and love. Which what Kuroko is afraid of trying again.  
> Can love be found after a one nightstand?

Kuroko slowly massages his temple as he rides a taxi way home. Not only because of the hangover but also with the life changing turn of events which he didn’t foresaw, definitely not those scenarios he’d like to occur yet he got no choice since proofs is placed on a silver platter. Tetsuya is on the edge, he likes to reach home as soon as possible. He can feel the stickiness of his skin due to mixed sweats and any possible _liquids_. And there’s also t _hat_ dripping. He didn’t have the time to clean himself up.

Lucky enough for him that he had sufficient money in his pocket or else he would’ve suffered walking under his _condition,_ surely he wouldn’t make it that far. He rested his back and sighed as he recalls what happened the moment he woke up.

“What have I done?” the blue head boy said in utterly distressing tone, like he committed an abominable sin which can never be atoned for.

_When Tetsuya woke up from his slumber, all he can see through his blurred vision is unfamiliar ceiling. He didn’t gave it much of a thought hence he’s feeling comfortable with the bed. He rubbed his eyes as he forced himself to wake up but then when he sits up, the blue haired winced in pain. The lower region of his back hurts like hell, spreading like a firecracker and somehow numb._

_The blue haired teen flinched when he felt there’s something moved beside him. He slowly turned his head to his left and saw a guy with blazing hair sleeping soundly. Unfamiliar face and Tetsuya has no recollection of meeting this guy at all, a total stranger. Despite of it, Kuroko admires the equally proportioned handsome face of the said stranger._

_“Who is he?” The blue haired muttered to himself. His eyes traveled from his face until the stranger’s waist and the rest is covered by white blanket, which Kuroko absentmindedly commented “He’s naked”_

_It took moments for Tetsuya to grasp the idea, his mind is still processing the happening due still with the alcohols influence then the realization struck him like a lightning bolt “Naked?!”_

_Kuroko covered his mouth, forgetting that the guy is beside him. He tries to reminisce all the happening last night. He went out drinking with Kagami, he was left drinking alone with who knows how many mugs he had, and a guy approached him whose face he can’t remember so well. Then how come it ended to this?! Kuroko can’t remember the rest of it! The blue haired teen pats his chest to calm down himself._

_He slowly raises the blanket and viola! His eyes widened, Kuroko Tetsuya found himself also naked and to mention with white stains, he is sure it’s dried semen, on the grey sheet and also at his inner thighs. This couldn’t be happening to him! He blue haired teen is starting to panic. He slowly scrambled off the bed, careful enough not to make any unnecessary movement to wake up the guy._

_Kuroko found his shirt first then his pants. But where’s his underwear? The blue haired teen shivered when something wet is dripping, rather, leaking from his ass. Kuroko’s trembling hand went to check what this liquid might be, to his surprise the said liquid is, it is no other than the stranger’s seed “He came inside me”_

_The blue haired teen hurriedly wore his clothing, without his underwear of course. He got no time to waste. He needs to be out of here as fast as he can or else it’ll be a big trouble if that guy sleeping soundly over there will wake up. And Tetsuya thinks he can’t handle the embarrassment._

 

Now Kuroko is in middle of a crisis. He just had a one night stand with a stranger whom he just met last night. He didn’t even give himself to Aomine whom he had a relationship with for more than a year. And it’s unthinkable, he’s been saving it for quite some time and now he let himself be debauched by a stranger.

He felt shameful for the first time in his life. He can’t explain how he should perceive this experience of his. It isn’t something he can be proud of either and what’s more is the scolding he’d get from his best friend. What will others think of him? He might have done something indecent while he was in the club. And people might remember him or what. Worst case he might get diseases.

Tetsuya shakes his head. Okay, he knows he is over thinking a bit too much but he can’t help it. It’s his first time for Pete’s sake! One night stand is not his thing and never will be. Now he is no longer a virgin, he’s been tainted with the hands of unknown man.

“It’s only a one nightstand. Everything is okay” Kuroko said only to console himself as he shuts his eyes. For an instant he wishes that everything will turn back to time.

Kuroko stirs from his slumber when the driver woke him, saying that he reached his house. He handed the folded ten thousand yen from his pocket and get out without getting the change. When he turned the knob he’s expecting that he would see his mother but no one’s home.

The pale blue haired teen sighed in relief. He can’t handle any argument as of the moment when his body feels heavy and sluggish. As if all his being is depleted in a blink of an eye. He went straight to his room and locked himself in the bathroom.

He is staring at his reflection on the body sized mirror as he stripped his clothing one by one. When he is completely naked, he stepped closer to the mirror, looking at the bruises on his body. The striking hickeys on his pale skin, bite marks, scratches on his hips that stings and there’s _that_.

Kuroko gulped and muster his courage. He sat at the edge of the tub, across the mirror, and spreads himself. The blue haired gasped as he notices the hickeys on his inner thigh. Just what exactly happened at that time? He inserted his index finger in his crevice which is surprisingly soft and starts to finger himself. As soon as Tetsuya felt the substance gushing out from his body he extracts his finger out.

He is ashamed as he watches his reflection on the mirror. The view of him with his body full of marks, and semen from unknown man leaking from his private part. For the first time Tetsuya feels great remorse and disgrace. Nothing can be undone; he can only cry his heart out.

 

 

Akashi parked his sports car at the parking lot of the university they attend. When he shuts the door familiar voices called unto him, he looked at the direction where the voice is coming from. It’s Shintarou and Reo walking towards him whom just arrived few minutes before him.

“Morning” Seijuurou flashes his most charming smile.

Midorima and Reo halted. Just now Akashi smiled and greeted them right? What on earth happened to this guy? They can’t help the goose bumps and the chill running to their spine. Akashi doesn’t mean any harm but for them it is eerie.

The raven haired teen whistled as he discovers something and smirked at the triumphant Akashi Seijuurou “Proud to show it, huh?”

Midorima sighed and adjusted his glasses, pushing it back to the bridge of his nose “It just meant that you had a good night that’s why you’re in good mood?”

“Better, no, the best sex that you ever had?” Mibuchi sheepishly smirked at him.

Seijuurou just laughed it off. He’s being unlike his usual self but who cares. He’s not denying it; he certainly had an awesome night, and only remembering every gist of it makes him hard. Unfortunately, Tetsuya woke up before he does, he could have caught the blue head and make him stay for a while or else make him breakfast. He can imagine what face Tetsuya will make, his cheeks will turn beet red from embarrassment and awkwardness.

As for the sex, he’d been engaged into wild intense intercourse before like threesome and all. But seemingly, Seijuurou finds sex with Tetsuya is the most memorable of them all. Aside from the fact that he was a virgin, the sensual, erotic and provocative blue eyes of Tetsuya drowned in pleasure is a must watch, if ever Seijuurou will rate the blue haired sexiness it’s a perfect ten.

The red head licked his lower lip before he spoke which only made his friends backed away with the uncharacteristically gesture of his “I mean, I’m not denying anything. I like to meet Tetsuya again”

“Are you smitten Sei-chan?” Reo teased.

Midorima just scoffed, what sorcery is this? For Akashi to be attached to someone he had one nightstand with is very unlikable, very rare to happen. Just what happened last night with this guy called Tetsuya? The green haired cleared his throat “Are you perhaps asking for more than a night, Akashi?”

“Why not?” Seijuurou quipped back as he shrugs “He seems worth it Shintaro”

Akashi left his friends with their jaw dropped. Unfathomable indeed, for the red head to have a change of heart, no, mind is phenomenal. But the big question here is how will he find Tetsuya? Aside from knowing his first name he has no other clues. Besides, Tetsuya left something important and he got to return it, _wholeheartedly_.

“Ah” The red head turned his back to face them again, tapping the back of his left ear “Your hickey stands out than mine Reo”

 

 

The blue haired slowly walks in the corridor as he’s heading to his first class of the afternoon. Kuroko tries so hard to act like he’s not in pain, putting his ever impassive face, in fact deep within Tetsuya wanted to scream. Once again, he’s thanking that he has the gift of turning himself invisible. But knowing he got no choice but to act normal like nothing happened stresses him out, like he can ever tell his mother or anyone about it right?

Kuroko is busy with his thought without noticing that his brute best friend is walking behind him. Kagami knows there’s something wrong with Kuroko. He’s making these careful steps like a toddler, which is weird since the blue haired usually walks fast. Definitely something is off. Kagami decided to catch up with his best friends pace.

“Something’s wrong Kuroko?”

The blue haired teen felt as if his heart stopped. He only shakes his head with his usual killer deadpan face. He’s really now in deep shit. Knowing his best friend, who likes to pry there’s no escaping it. His brain scrambled for any alibi he can make.

“Where were you last night?” Kagami questions at the drop of a hat.

Indeed, Kagami hit the nail on the head. Kuroko is still thinking of what he’s going to say. Of course he can’t say it openly that he had one night stand, moreover with a stranger, be stranger or not he dislikes the idea of one nightstand. Second, he hates the idea of lying to his one and only best friend, Kagami might be an idiot at times but his genuineness and his big heart makes Tetsuya guilty.

“I was at…”

The tall red head tilt his head to his other side, wondering with his best friends hesitation. He admits that he has an idea but Kagami doesn’t like to entertain the possibility, no way in hell Kuroko would have one nightstand and the noticeable puffiness of his eyes. But everything is possible, isn’t it?

“Where?” Kagami peered at his friend.

Kuroko keep his silence, he is visualizing Kagami’s reaction and side comments. It’s nice to come out clean but too much honesty won’t do him good, there must be a way he can avoid this topic, thus with Taiga’s scrutinizing eyes drilling at him Kuroko lost the will to lie “Kagami-kun…”

“Were you laid?”

Kagami’s inquisition hits him with finishing blow. Yes, he was laid big time. Kuroko halts his steps and heave a deep sigh. Seems like he has to tell the truth, seriously, it’ll save Tetsuya some humiliation if his best friend won’t ask how it happened.

“I was Kagami-kun” The blue haired said in defeat.

The red head brute looked at his best friend with his eyes blinking, making sure he is hearing it right “What did you say?”

Tetsuya roll his eyes, certainly he doesn’t like to repeat it, and the frustration in him is like a boulder tied on his ankle “I was laid Kagami-kun. I had sex with a stranger. I’m no longer a virgin. I woke up in his bed totally naked and with his semen leaking from my ass. Satisfied?”

Kuroko said in one breath and left his best friend astounded and dumbfounded. Tetsuya can’t stop the heating of his cheeks when he remembered the sleeping guy. He is curious how they had sex; he must be too horny at that time. The blue haired cleared out his mind as his thought is leading into inappropriate imagination. Okay, he doesn’t remember a thing and honestly he doesn’t want to.

Still the depression inside him makes him hate himself, never thought he would stoop so low. Everyone can say he is over acting or being girly over a virginity but for Tetsuya he likes his first time to be with the man he loves, having no recollection of his first time is a total devastation for him.

“What now?” Kuroko glared at Kagami who put his arm around his shoulder. He is somewhat annoyed by the grin plastered on his face.

“It hurts for first timers Kuroko-kun. Let me help you, you’re walking like a toddler” Kagami haughtily said which earned him groaning in pain when Kuroko elbowed his side.

 

 

Akashi is swirling the red wine glass while staring out of place. They are seated at their usual table at the club. It’s been five nights that he keeps on coming here ever since the night he shared with Tetsuya. He just simply hopes he would see the blue haired again. They set on a wrong foot and Seijuurou likes to make it right.

The red head shudders as he remembers it. He wanted to touch Tetsuya once more, feel his skin beneath him and he’d be making that face begging for more while grabbing his hair, crushing his lips against his tender lips as he is drinking his moans and leaves him breathless.

_“Do you like it here Tetsuya?” Akashi grins as he thrust deep. Leaving the blue head, who’s insanely begging for pleasure, no time to rest._

_“Seijuurou! Ah! T-there!” The blue haired teen moaned loudly as he is penetrated deeply for umpteenth time “M-more… I-I want more”_

“Fuck!” Seijuurou cursed. He irritably scratches his hair and let out an exasperated sigh. He drinks the wine from his glass and placed it on the table. Shit, he’s member is pressing against his trousers. Remembering those intoxicating scenes stirs his arousal.

“What is it Akashi?” Midorima asked, they were surprised with their friends outburst.

“I’m just… “Feeling ashamed of his outburst Seijuurou covers his mouth with his left hand and looked at the other direction. He was way too carried away with his thoughts, thank heavens that he broke from his reverie or else he could have stained his pants like a novice middle school kid. To have that kind of reaction is unusual for him, to have this urge to touch someone, to yearn for someone and this ‘obsession’ is first time for Akashi Seijuurou.

“Sei-chan you are thinking about Tetsuya, aren’t you?” Mibuchi pointed the fork with chocolate cake at him.

“I can’t shake him off my mind” The red head admits truthfully. Like in any moment he will lose his sanity if he can’t find the blue head, he wants to find out more, he wants to venture more with Tetsuya. Seijuurou wants to confirm himself what fixation he has “I just can’t”

They are quite taken back with Akashi’s answer. They find it hard to react and they don’t know how to respond with it. Most likely it’s better to say that they are speechless with the fact that Akashi Seijuurou the great, admits that he’s really thinking about Tetsuya whom he had one night stand with.

When normally after those overrated consumption, he would discard without difficulty the people he had sex with, like he’s a bitch changing his clothes. Well, Akashi is branded a called bastard after sex, which is no secret. So what does make him like this? Looks like a twelve year old kid infatuated with his first love.

“What does he have that makes you like that?” Midorima asked as he crossed his arm.

Seijuurou went silent, that’s a matter that he can’t even expound. He previously said that he likes to know Tetsuya, and he’s not lying when he uttered that. There’s something within him which isn’t satisfied for unknown reason, and there’s this attachment he has. He figured that meeting Tetsuya again will solve it.

Akashi cleared his throat, seems the right word for what he is feeling is curiosity “I am curios Shintaro. About Tetsuya, he’s somehow different and I can’t put it into words. It’s safe to say I’m enchanted”

The green haired man shakes his head. Indeed, it is curiosity, he’s right all along. Then what about this guy called Tetsuya? Does he share the same interest towards Akashi? If so he could have shown himself where they first met. Obviously not, considering the connection he has with Akashi was one nightstand, it’s clear that this guy Tetsuya doesn’t want anything more than that.

“If you’re just curious then you better stop Akashi, you have plenty to spare if you’re seeking bodily desire” Midorima quipped back “Besides does this Tetsuya guy even likes you?”

“You cut too deep Shin-chan” The raven haired said incredulously but then continued eating his chocolate lava cake.

Shintarou knows when to set the record straight, as much what Akashi expects out of his friend sharp tongue. True enough, he has plenty to spare, he can have anyone immediately now. Yet Seijuurou can’t muster any interest to have sex with anyone, except Tetsuya. If he’s only interested towards sex then he could ask Tetsuya to be fucking buddies. Undoubtedly, he is sure that Tetsuya won’t agree. He perceives Tetsuya as someone with intellect and manners.

One thing that Seijuurou can confirm is he likes more than a night with Tetsuya. He doesn’t want to end their meeting. He wants to establish something with him if possible something that would last. Friendship? No, he thinks they can never be friends. Perhaps they could be lovers? It’s early to set a decision with that. He is confused of what to make out with this foolish fixation.

The red head combed his hair with his fingers as he coolly said “He was virgin when I had him”

Reo spits out the water he’s drinking and coughs when the water run into his nose. Midorima hands the raven haired a handkerchief while rubbing his back.

“He was?” Midorima said full of disbelief. This is big news to them, he clearly saw how they flirted and grinds at each other. It made him think this is why Akashi is fixated with Tetsuya. To be first among first, that must be a great conquest for Akashi. If so, knowing he was virgin but he still laid his claws, what could this possibly mean? As far as he knows Akashi, he prefers his partners to be experienced he won't settle with virgins.

“No kidding?!” Reo exclaimed after he recovered.

“Why would I?” The red haired only smirked. Akashi excused himself from his friends who were in midst of discussion why he did Tetsuya knowing he’s a virgin. Seijuurou went directly in his car. He rests his head on the steering wheel. Though the conversation they had lessened the arousal he has but unfortunately he wasn’t able to completely calm himself at all.

The red haired straightened his back to undo his belt and unzipped his pants, tugging his boxers and strokes his cock. These past days Seijuurou founds himself masturbating with the thought full of Tetsuya. His brain is like a broken record replaying the moment when he said ‘Yes’ to him.

_“Do you trust me?”_

_“Yes” The blue haired teen said in soft whisper._

_It made Seijuurou smile and his heart swells. He moves again carefully, careful enough not to make Tetsuya grimace in pain. He’s never been this considerate, which he found himself bemused with his treatment towards Tetsuya. This ethereal being made him do things he’d never done to anyone over night._

_Feeling that Tetsuya’s inside is relaxed, Seijuurou adds little force in his every shallow thrust. He got plenty of time on hand to breach Tetsuya’s deepest part. Seijuurou got his patience packed up. With the back of his hand he wiped the tears that blur Tetsuya’s eyes “You’re fine?”_

_The blue haired teen nods. Thus, Tetsuya can’t get over the feeling of having something inside moving in and out of his lithe body, he isn't well accustomed of how it feels. Sex is a foreign activity for a saint like him. He is feeling this strange sensation, and there’s something he’s not sated with, something is not right, his body is urging for more pleasure._

_Seijuurou is surprised when Tetsuya kisses his chin, his gut feeling tells him it’s his go signal to unleash his sex prowess. Trying his luck Akashi decided to heat things up, starting with the pace they’re in “This pace is no good for you, Tetsuya?”_

_“N-no… It’s… I-i” Kuroko face blushes redder than before and shakes his head. Not like he has the guts to say that he isn’t satisfied. With everything feels surreal and now he actually doing it, the delight is scourging him._

_“Be honest Tetsuya. I’ll let you off the hook if you tell me” The red haired devil presses further._

_“B-because… Something is off” The blue head shyly stated in a small voice._

_“Oh?” Akashi feignedly realizes as if the idea just struck him now. Seijuurou lowered his head and burrowed his head at the crook Tetsuya’s neck as a devious smile playing on his lips “Correct me if I’m wrong, but is this what you want Tetsuya?”_

_“Hyaaah!” The blue haired arched his back as the pleasure shook him to the core when he’s off guard in one quick brief movement. The friction erupts his body as Akashi’s strong hips rocked back and forth. Exploring him intensely like there’s no tomorrow._

_“T-Too…Ahh…S-sei…R-rough!” Kuroko uttered in difficulty as he tried to catch up with his breath._

_Kuroko is thrown into chaos. The squelching, wet sounds, the bed creaks crazily and skin slapped against another, makes him horny that he already is. Seijuurou grabbed the head board with his other hand while the other is at Tetsuya's hip as he keeps his rhythm fast, slamming hard to the base again and again, each time to the extent his balls buried deep. And Tetsuya's moans eager him for more._

_"Ah, ah, ah"  Kuroko's moans get louder and louder as the red head keeps hitting his bundle of nerve. Tetsuya instinctively wraps his legs around the red head while he fucks him._

_Bluntly speaking, the face of the blue haired cries out in pleasure_ _is mouth watering. The red bend down to mesh their lips together, entwining and sucking off his tongue, ravaging him out of his breath, savoring his moans. And for Tetsuya being fucked while lip locking feels great nonetheless. His hand wanders on Seijuurou's back, groping him, unknowingly his nails is scratching Akashi's back._

_Tetsuya is the first one to broke the kiss, he feels his lungs is about to burst due to oxygen deprivation. Kuroko cries in pleasure as Seijuurou fucks him faster and harder than before. The red head put Kuroko's arm around his neck and tightly pressed  their bodies together. Tetsuya cock is rubbed against Akashi's stomach after a long time of humping the blue head can tell that he is close._

_"Can I cum inside?" The red head said while licking the sweat rolling down at the back of Kuroko's ear._  

_"I-inside? N-no"  The pale blue head teen weakly shakes his head._

_However Seijuurou didn't respond and just keep on penetrating him. Tetsuya is goddamned perfect. Virgins were never his cup of tea, but he's making an exception on Tetsuya. Who would be in their right mind to refuse a beautiful boy drowned in ecstasy like him? No one will. Even the looks of his blue eyes clouded with raging lust makes anyone crazy._

_A groan escaped from Seijuurou’s throat. This is fucking mind blowing erotic. As he keeps thrusting inside Tetsuya, seemingly deeper per intrusion, the expression of the blue heads face changes as he penetrate him invasively. He didn't make a mistake with him._

_Not long after the blue head shivered when he felt a tickle in his cock, followed by a sticky sensation, he burst his load on his stomach and some were splattered on Seijuuro's abdomen as if gluing them together. The red head gasped in surprise when Tetsuya clamped down on him which causing him riding out his orgasm a bit earlier than expected. Shooting his load deep in his gut the red head stiffened on the top of him._

_"You're amazing"  The red head complemented and slid out his cock. He pulled Tetsuya's legs upward and eyed his work triumphantly , his cum dripping from his ass, he drops his legs and nestled between Kuroko's thighs  "Feels good?"_

_"Yes...y-yes" Kuroko mutters incoherently._

_Total debauched form of Tetsuya made his cock throbbed again. He stroke his still erect shaft, one time wouldn't satisfy him. A devilish grin formed on his sinful lips "Do you want more?"_

_The blue haired teen nodded. Nothing beats the pleasure of Seijuurou's cock sliding in and out  of him "Please"_

_Seijuurou flipped Tetsuya around with his back facing him, without further ado inserted his manhood. Akashi shoved Tetsuya's head to the pillow. The blue head scream is muffled, the mixture of pain and ecstasy. Kuroko pried Akashi's hand off from his head._

_“W-wait! Seijuurou…please”  He isn't ready, the intensity is strong and pace is fast._

_“No can do” Grabbed his hips at each sides, his nails digging on Tetsuya smooth skin. Seijuurou knows it’ll leave marks on his flawless skin but he doesn’t care._

The red haired slumped on the driver’s seat as he pants heavily. He grabbed the tissue box and pulls out three tissue ply. Wiping off the evidence of his obscene mind. No, it’s Tetsuya who’s obscene. Okay, Seijuurou knows he’s in deep shit. This thing with Tetsuya is serious. This could be something he didn't hope for. He licked his lower lip and looking up at ceiling of his car. But he knows this is getting nowhere.

He starts his car and get his phone from his pocket. He swipes the screen and tapped the message icon. After composing the message he sent it to Shintaro. He shouldn't expect too much out from this, as much he wants to see the blue head there's this part of him that's slowly gives up. Giving up isn't his thing but he knows better. He pressed the radio on and a wry smile plastered on his lips as the song plays on.

_Guess, it's true I'm not good at a one nightstand._

_But I still need love cause I'm just a man._

_These nights never seem to go to plan._

_I don't want you to leave will you hold my hand?_

_Oh, wont you stay with me? Cause you're all I need._

Seijuurou could only shake his head "Seriously, what are you doing to me Tetsuya?"

On his way home while driving his car the red head leaned his elbow at the side door. He pressed the horn irritatingly. Heck with the traffic jam! Why it's still traffic when it's past nine? Seijuurou is tired and wants to go home. It's time he should put it into a rest. Suddenly his phone rang. He gets it from his pocket when he saw the caller he pressed answer option.

“Yes Reo?” Seijuurou tries his best to hide his irritation.

“Sei-chan where are you? Why do you go home so early?”

“Sorry, I'm not in the mood” As he straighten his back. He doesn’t have that much energy to drink and flirt. He’s been in the club for how many nights yet the ethereal boy he’s looking for is nowhere in sight. Shintarou is right on the mark, if Tetsuya likes him then he could have showed up. What does he expects from a one night stand? He’s running out of hopes to see Tetsuya.

“Too bad, Tetsuya is here”

The red head only chuckles, of course he is lying. It’s time he should be realistic that it’s all a one nightstand. Just like any one nightstands he had. It’s not like in a movie where they would meet and leads to happy ending “What bullshit are you pulling?”

“It's true!” Reo on the other lines desperately sounds to be convincing.

“Really?” Seijuurou just mentally rolls his eyes and fixed his gaze at the side mirror while listening to Reo's lies.

Seriously, what they shared were just memories. He feels like a fool he is stuck in a dream that he keeps on reminiscing that drives him to insanity. It didn't mean to last for long, that was short termed bliss. It was a night to remember, maybe, perhaps Seijuurou can't move on of wanting Tetsuya. But they were never meant to meet aren't they? If ever he meets him...

His eyes widen when something caught his attention. His heart is palpitating fast, his heart brings out thousand of emotions, as if he's drenched with cold water. It made him frozen on the spot. He couldn’t do anything but to watch through the windshield as Tetsuya passes by his car with the same guy he claims his best friend.

"Tetsuya?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LEMONS is hard to write. Honestly, I was brain storming for a month, like "how am I supposed to write this and that?" I don't know if I did a good job in gathering my imagination.  
> Hope you enjoyed ♥


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko was broken and betrayed. He didn't mean to have sex with a stranger, never intended to. But Akashi Seijuurou wants more than a night with him. He wants a relationship, a commitment and love. Which what Kuroko is afraid of trying again.  
> Can love be found after a one nightstand?

Seijuurou lies on his bed while his hands are at the back of his head.  His heart is squeezing with too much excitement and happiness. The reason is no other than Tetsuya. He was on verge of giving up but after seeing Tetsuya again boost his energy to maximum level. No words can describe the happiness that he’s feeling. This is the first time he felt this way.

The thing is he should have chased the blue head, Seijuurou knows he should have since that was a once in a blue moon opportunity. But it bears great consequence if he let his irrationality gets in between. For sure Tetsuya will be angry at him and also might accuse that he raped him, not to mention with his best friend is around, and it wouldn’t surprise him if they’ll get into a fight.

It isn’t like Akashi has no confidence that he can’t win against Tetsuya’s best friend in a brawl if it comes down to it. As much as possible he likes to avoid unnecessary arguments and Seijuurou believes that Tetsuya’s best friend will play a great role in the future, for him to attain Tetsuya.

Seijuurou’s line of thoughts were perturbed when his phone vibrated. The red head turned to his side and reached for his phone which was placed on the top of a side table. He has a one message coming from Reo.

 _“Sei-chan, can you email me the PDF of your report? Pleaseeeee. I’m begging you. I might really fail_ _”_

The red head just let out an exasperated sigh. He totally had forgotten that they have examination for next week. Despite of having different degrees they make it to the point to match some of their schedule whenever they have the same subjects they loaded for the semester. Akashi took International Business while Reo took up Financing Management and as for Midorima he’s taking up Medicine.

His mind is preoccupied with Tetsuya that he lost track of his tasks and responsibilities toward his studies. Seijuurou can’t afford to lie low, not this time when he’s aiming for the highest Latin honor. But that goes without saying, an Akashi must exile in everything. He doesn’t like to betray the expectation of his father after all.

Akashi gets his laptop from the drawer and opens it. He immediately hits off the Google Chrome and typed ‘gmail.com’, entering his email, password and then he pressed enter. He directed the cursor to the ‘Compose’, attaching all files that Reo will need and tapped the ‘Send’.

The red head finds himself bored to death with nothing to do. Usually at the times like these, he’s already having sex, be with someone he met in a club or one of those in his contacts. It surprises him that he can live without sex for a week, not like he’s born sex addict or anything. He had his first experience when he was thirteen with a girl who’s three years older.

She is beautiful, intelligent, and well mannered and comes from rich family. Even the young Seijuurou back then admits that’s she’s the type of girl you’d immediately hit off. It started with attraction for him due maybe they stand on the same ground and they share the same principles.

The young Akashi was just curious and it happened there was someone who’s willing to exercise his curiosity with. To put it simply, that’s his first girlfriend, first fuck, first blow job, first anal sex, first using sex toys, mostly first in everything regarding sexual activities. She was the one who showed him the ropes, who honed his inexperienced techniques and that what makes him now. But then, they didn’t last long, as far as he can remember they lasted for six months – months full of sex.

Now at the age of twenty-two, Seijuurou can proudly say he had his fair share of experience. It’s wise to say he is too experienced in Art of Seduction. Sadly, sex has become his past time whenever he’s bored and aside from ‘fucking buddies’ he offers no relationship other than that. Seijuurou doesn’t see sex as sacred, as what others portray.

But after what happened with Tetsuya, it made Akashi reconsider various things, such as the possibility of serious relationship and the unexplainable attachment he harbors which might turn into love. He doesn’t fear it, rather he has forgotten how was it, since when was the last time Seijuurou has fallen in love?

Maybe it was at that moment when he had all his firsts taken by her. It wasn’t pure love, it was curiosity and lust, yet at that time Seijuurou thought perhaps they can be for real. He was young and exploring his youth, he won’t deny that he was thinking of serious relationship with her. It ended with mutual decision though. The red head shake his head, there’s no use of brooding over the past.

“Tetsuya’s matter is different”

He grabbed his phone and swiped the screen. While typing his reply for Reo, the red head suddenly remembered series of events that night. He asked Reo to seduce Tetsuya’s best friend? Wait, wait, the hickey was from also Tetsuya’s best friend?

Akashi’s heart pumps with excitement. This might be easy, he might find Tetsuya easily with this leads he has. The red head dialed Reo’s number. He might interrogate the raven head while he’s at it.

“You have something to explain to me” Seijuurou said as soon the other line picked up.

 

 

A week had passed since the incident. Kuroko’s heart is now in calm. The blue head believes that they won’t meet anymore, ever again. He got nothing to fear no more. He was uneasy before, thinking that the guy he had one nightstand with will show up anywhere looking for him. And he doesn’t think that he can handle a conversation with the guy.

He is happy that his best friend is there for him. Kagami is helping him to getting over his depression, heart break and shielding him away from harm. He slowly got accustomed with the fact that he lost pretty much all he has. But it’s alright he’s going to be fine. He will be fine in due time.

What bothers him is that after the fateful night, Kuroko felt that he breaks through his shell. There’s change within him, it doesn’t make sense how sex changes him, there’s this liberty and he doesn’t feel ignorant. At first he’s disgusted with his self but Kagami convinced him to take his experience into positive way, acceptance is way easy and which he did.

“You’re done Kuroko?” The tall red head called his best friend.

The blue head close his book and smiled “Thank you Kagami-kun”

Kuroko stood up and put his book inside his bag, they exited the library. He and Kagami are walking side by side as they’re heading to the auditorium in the next building. Their university is very large, that it’s impossible to know every student around. Since each faculty has their own building and has quite distance from one building to another, it would always take ten minutes to walk or so.

When Kuroko and Kagami got inside the auditorium, it didn’t escape from Kuroko’s peripheral view that some of his classmates are glancing at him suspiciously. Which could only means they probably heard the news of their breakup. It wasn’t a secret to anyone that they’re dating. It didn’t surprise him that it spreads like a wild fire, he knows that people expects their breakup. Man, he doesn’t want to deal pathetic shits this day. He knows Aomine will be here in no time with the blond. After nine days of their breakup this will be the first time he will see the tanned boy.

And he thinks, even if he put on his emotionless mask he still can’t fool his heart. His heart that loves the tanned boy more than anyone, his heart that only devotedly loves Aomine and Tetsuya isn’t even sure if there will a day that he can get over him. He wishes, if there is, he hopes it would come soon.

Some of their classmates are gossiping to each other, murmuring something which they can’t hear.  The pale teen chooses to ignore it, besides it’s pointless to react when it’s true that they’re long over. Tetsuya seated to the front row near the window while Kagami is at the back of him. Kuroko hopes time will fly fast and this seminar will be over because he can’t stand the fact that he’ll be seeing his ex boyfriend with someone new.

“They broke up” A girl with long curly hair said while whispering to another beside her girl, loud enough for him to hear.

Of course Kuroko knows who they are, that are his classmates from Literature, he is sure that those two are shipping Kise and Aomine relationship. Kise Ryota, being as the campus heartthrob he is despite being a model, he got girls groveling over him under his feet ,and Aomine is quite popular due to his wild looks.

“I heard a rumor. They said that Kuroko-kun doesn’t want to breakup, he said he’s fine if he’s cheated on as long as Aomine-kun stays. So despicable”

“That’s gross. I can’t believe it!” The other girl shrieked in disgust.

The blue haired clenched his fists as he is fighting the urge of not bursting in anger. Just what the hell they know?! Should he feel happy that he’s cheated on? Even for him, it’s hard to accept the truth, how could they accuse him that it’s his fault for all the things that has gone wrong?

Kuroko glanced at the girl who’s also staring back at him, the girl immediately withdraw her gaze. The blue head sighed, it’s better to let it go. Besides, he refuses to shed a tear for the tanned boy. He already cried enough of his loss. What Aomine had done to him is not something he can forgive easily, he may forgive but he won’t forget how it breaks him.

Kagami noticed the awful silence that Kuroko is emitting “What’s wrong?”

“They’re talking about me. I don’t even understand if I deserve this Kagami-kun” The blue haired lean his back on the chair. It’s unfair in his part to be judged without knowing the truth.

The tall red head just sympathetically looks at his best friend. As much as Kagami would like to scold those girls for gossiping, Kuroko won’t allow him to do that either “Just ignore and let them be”

Kuroko looked outside the window. The weather is awfully bad and the trees are swaying due to strong wind. A storm might come but this just looks like a bad omen. It makes the blue haired wonder that who the hell spread the rumors? Is it Aomine or the blond? Kuroko shook his head. Aomine is definitely not the one, he knows the tanned boy well. Kise won’t do that either. But who knows? No one can tell.

“Aomine-kun!” One of the girls called.

The blue head gulped upon hearing the name of his ex boyfriend. He’s not ready to face Aomine and his heart isn’t ready to brace the pain. He simply glanced at the tanned boy. As what Kuroko expected he’s with the tall blond. Moreover they’re holding hands, their fingers entwining as if connecting them forever. Kuroko’s heart throbbed achingly, it hurts him, and he can feel his wound opening up and bleeding furiously.

Tetsuya feels like crying. He doesn’t want to see their sweet interactions in front of him. It hurts so badly, so bad. The more he stays here the more he will be hurt. They don’t have to slap it on his face how happy they are, making him feel like that he is the thorn of their relationship, and now they’re relieved that the hindrance is gone.

 The blue head turn and to see his best friends reaction “Are you okay?”

The tall red head only shrugged. Kuroko thinks his best friend might be prepared for this to happen but he’s sure behind that façade, Kagami is hurting, he can’t guarantee how much but he’s sure he’s feeling a bit. He used to love Kise after all. Kagami gave him the same look. The blue head shakes his head and he admits that he’s hurting inside.

The tanned boy purposely passed Kuroko’s and Kagami’s seat while having his hand linked with the blond. Kuroko didn’t fail to see the smirk plastered on Aomine’s handsome face. While they’re waiting for their subject teacher and speaker to come the blue haired teen looked outside the window again.  He can see the blond and Aomine’s sweet scenes through the reflection from the glass window. He’ll just pretend that he didn’t see it.

It’s funny to see the guy who swore loyalty and faithfulness to you to be with someone new. If only Kuroko knows that it’ll turn out like this, he shouldn’t have loved the tanned boy. If he only knew before hand that he’ll be cheated on, he would rather stay single until the day he dies rather than breathing and alive yet brutally betrayed. The pain is burning him in depths of hell and severe jealousy is ascending.

“Kuroko a senior from other faculty is looking for you” A male classmate of his in English class came to his seat.

“Sorry but I don’t know any seniors” The blue head thriftily answered. It’s true anyway and it could be just a prank on him pulled by someone. He doesn’t want to be made fun of while he’s depressed. Kuroko sighed for umpteenth time today and his mind drifted way back to his thoughts.

“Is that so?” His male classmate left and head towards to the door.

“Isn’t that Akashi-kun?” The girl who backstabbed the blue head said.

Kuroko heard what the girl has said. _Akashi-kun?_ The blue head haven’t heard that name. But how the girls reacted to this Akashi-kun presence then he must someone famous in their school. One thing for sure that Akashi-kun isn’t one of his classmates.

The red head smirked when he found the familiar hair color standing out of the rest. The blue haired boy is looking outside of the window. Who knows that this could be a small world, if he knew that Tetsuya goes to same university as him, then he could have used his connection to search every student profiles.

Nonetheless, Seijuurou’s heart is thumping wildly. He never had been this excited. So this is Tetsuya? The different Tetsuya whom he had one nightstand with. The lucid Tetsuya who’s not in throes of pleasure. Tetsuya who seemed well mannered and polite. To think that he’s the first one to drive him into insanity makes him glorious.

Akashi looked around. His eyes are searching for the asshole who two timed the blue haired. He heard some rumors before coming here. He even knows the model Kise Ryouta. When his eyes spotted the blond and the tanned tall guy beside him, Seijuurou concludes the guy beside Kise is no other than Tetsuya’s ex boyfriend.

His beautiful mind sparked with good idea. Tetsuya might hate him for this but Seijuurou knows it’ll be in Tetsuya’s favor. Now that he’s here walking slowly to his beloved, he might take this opportunity to show who Tetsuya belongs to. He’s confident that Tetsuya’s ex will enraged the moment he’ll speak of their rendezvous escapade.

“Tetsuya. Been so long” Seijuurou endearingly said as he suavely place his both palm on the latter’s desk.

 _Tetsuya? Who would call me that?_ Kuroko’s mind irritatingly commented. He slowly turns his head uninterestedly but that’s his biggest mistake. Kuroko’s jaw dropped and at the same time his eyes widen. This can’t be happening to him! It was brief but Tetsuya didn’t forget his face. If he is not mistaken it’s the guy whom he had one night stand with!

 _Why he’s here?! How the hell he knows my name?! How did he found me? You can’t be serious!_ Many questions run through in his mind. This is not real! He isn’t supposed to be here! The blue head can’t utter a sound due to the shock.

Seijuurou wants to laugh with Tetsuya’s expression. He’s just so cute with his pink lips slightly parted and it’s provokingly begging to be ravaged. And he’s willing to oblige to taste his hot cavern, swirl their tongues and drink his saliva. But that can wait, Seijuurou can claim his reward later.

“You could’ve wakened me up Tetsuya. It was _rough_ for you wasn’t it? We could’ve _cleaned_ you thoroughly” The red head grinned from ear to ear, emphasizing word per word, spilling the tiniest detail of their dirty labor “I left a lot _inside_ right?”

“N-no” A small no is all the blue haired can manage.

“Really?” Akashi quirk his brow, shooting down a challenging smile at Tetsuya. They know better than to lie.  The red head cupped Tetsuya’s face in death grip. Forcefully, having their eyes meet. Seijuurou can stay like this all day, admiring this sexy thing. This guy is Gods gracious gift for him to be consumed.

“I just wonder if you have forgotten that you begged me for more” The red head murmured huskily but loud enough for everyone to hear in the silent room. Seduction and provocation is lacing his every word, enticing his poor victim to fall for his honey trap. Seijuurou leaves no victim out of his grasp.

Kuroko cogently swallow his saliva as there’s this lump in his throat that prevents his voice. His nightmare came alive, but if his nightmare is this man before him, then it’s just too good to be true. His fiery eye that reads him like an open book, for the first time in his life, Kuroko feels naked under someone’s eyes.

“Mesmerizing huh?”

The blue head break his trance and avoided his eyes. His face is red as American tomato. He didn’t mean to stare that much, it was inevitable for him. And for the record Kuroko doesn’t remember that he begged at all! Was he so horny that night? His memory is so hazy. He somehow dreamt of someone moving on top of him and moaning the persons’ name. But whenever he tries to recall things get vague.

“I-it was… Y-you can’t” Kuroko stuttered. His heart and mind is in panic, he got no time to be swooned over this handsome man. When all the spectators is watching them like they are a live drama.

“Just what?” The mischievous smile plays on Akashi’s lips. This is really entertaining.

“C’mon, tell me” His lips moved to peck Tetsuya’s lips and went to the tip of his nose “We know how hot you were Tetsuya, moaning my name out loud”

The red head glanced at Tetsuya’s ex boy friend that’s still in state of shock. All the people’s focus is at them. This is all according to his plans. Some gasped and blushed, there’s more show to come, and some are enjoying this live smut BL. He’s aware the unwarranted attention they’re getting but this is so fun. No one can spoil Seijuurou’s fun.

Kuroko bowed his head embarrassingly. Now his so called ‘innocent and pure’ reputation is shattered in pieces. He doesn’t have the face to look at everyone anymore. Thinking about how people will perceive him from now on, he wishes he would evaporate into the thin air.

Guessing what’s on his mind, Akashi smiled and plants a sweet kiss on Tetsuya’s forehead. He went overboard with his teasing “I’m sorry. I’m just happy to see you again”

Kuroko feel so weak and defenseless. As if his energy is drained out from his body with his tender kisses. He never felt anything like this with Aomine, this is poles apart, and it’s sweet and warm. It’s the guy whom he had one nightstand with yet how can he feel indifferent?

Akashi’s other hand slide down from cupping his face to Kuroko’s hand. Lovingly kissing the back of his hand and brushing his lips to his fingers. The blue head can feel the softness of this stranger lips and the hotness of his breath.

“S-stop that please”

“Do I make you uncomfortable?”

 _“Yes”_ If only he can congregate his courage to say it loud. He doesn’t comprehend why this Akashi-kun doing this. There must be deep reason. The blue haired clear his throat “What are you doing here?”

“Regarding that” The red head withdraw his hands and fished a thin small gift box from his pocket and handed placed it on Tetsuya’s desk “You forgot this”

“This is?” The blue head asked confusingly, staring at the black box with red ribbon. Kuroko starts to pull the ribbon when Akashi holds his hand.

“That shouldn’t be opened here boldly Tetsuya” The red head leaned closer, whispered in sultry manner “That’s your underwear you left in my bed”

Kuroko bit his lower lip to hide his discomfiture. If this goes on further, he’s going to die from embarrassment. How wonderful it would be if a meteorite will fall to their school. Really, what is his purpose? This guy is sabotaging his peaceful realm. And the people around them are anticipating on what comes next. Can he disappear now? Let the ground eat him alive.

“Sei-chan! Hurry up or else Shin-chan will sulk!” The raven haired shouted from the door. He is tired of waiting outside for Akashi. This guy is such a promiscuous devil. Reo admits he likes the public display of possessiveness Akashi is emitting but this guy should learn T.P.O. He’s a shameless bastard wherever he goes.

“Go already” The blue haired murmured. He’s feeling grateful being saved by the bell.

Seijuurou made a mental note to kill Reo later but he for now he got to bid his babe goodbye “I’ll see you later, Babe”

In abrupt movement, Akashi pulled Kuroko by his nape and crushes their lips together. Tetsuya’s instincts respond immediately with the kiss, opening his mouth to let Akashi explore his hot cavern further. It feels nostalgic and moreover he’s kind of used with Akashi. The blue head clutches on Akashi’s expensive shirt.

_“Sei…”_

_“Seijuurou”_

The entire population watched them as they lip locked like no one’s around. Not minding the stares while sucking their tongues off and blending their saliva. As if the whole surrounding turned into Seijuurou’s bedroom.

While waiting outside Reo palmed his forehead. Akashi is asking for a trouble, he hates it but he’s lump together with this guy. What Seijuurou Akashi wants Seijuurou gets, the hindrances stands no chance. If Midorima was here, he’s sure that the green haired could’ve stopped Akashi’s harassment towards poor Tetsuya. Reo met Kagami’s eyes but the tall red head adverted his gaze.

 _“What’s with that?!”_ The raven haired peeved.

Kuroko huffs when their lips parted. The kiss is melting him and made his brain orgasm. Back in his mind Kuroko is scolding himself for being such an idiot. Being carried away by a kiss with a man whose name he can’t remember. Except his last name is Akashi. A small voice echoes through his mind. Despite it, he isn’t sure.

“S-Seijuurou?”

Akashi smiles widely, his heart flutters from hearing Tetsuya calling his name. He was expecting that the blue haired would ask him what his name is. Anyway, he is relieved that Tetsuya remembered. Even if he didn’t, he has his crooked ways – contingency plan ready.

“Gotta go, Babe” Seijuurou chastely kiss Tetsuya’s lip once more “Isn’t this good? You made all the tables turn”

Seijuurou’s last words made Kuroko puzzled. After pondering a bit, he realizes that this is Akashi’s scheme all along. But how come the red head knew about Aomine? He might have spilled the beans while they were having sex. Nonetheless, for him to do this, though his ways were uncalled for, Tetsuya appreciated it.

Kuroko’s phone vibrated from the inside of his bag. The name appeared on the screen made him gulped. He hesitatingly swiped the screen and reads the message.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_“Let’s talk later Tetsu”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so unexpected. Never thought I'd be updating this fast. New accomplishment :3  
> Hope you enjoyed ♥


	8. Chapter 7

As soon the red head left the auditorium. The audience has been talking about the earlier scene nonstop. Kuroko is bombarded with questions coming from the girls who worship Yaoi Gods. Based from the information he collected from them it seems this Akashi Seijuurou is well known not only for his good looks but also with his genius brain and insurmountable wealth.

So he had sex with someone like that? It’s hardly believable and bizarre absurdity. He landed himself a big fish. Like a cliché love story novel where the protagonist ends up with someone mega handsome and particularly has everything within his grasp. It only made feels like he’s the protagonist but this isn’t a novel, this is reality.

Besides, there is no love to begin with. It’s foolish to assume he’d fall in love immediately after the clamor. Indeed, they had the bodily connection aside from that they have none. It’s no strings attached. Judging the occurrence, Kuroko came up with the conclusion he may be asked for it. Asked Seijuurou to explore his sacred virgin body, the red head was there to comply it and Tetsuya simply succumb to unfamiliar sensation. He is partly at fault of this charade.

What lies ahead after a one nightstand? There’s nothing. People acts like stranger after sex when they were like lovers clinging onto each other’s body. His circumstance is equivalent to that. Kuroko isn’t the type to persevere onto short lived bliss.

Tetsuya doesn’t like to think beyond the lines. Why the red head purposely came just to return his underwear? He got no idea when the red head could’ve disposed it away inside the garbage bin. No matter where he looks at it, he falls into the ‘good time call’ category. It holds no merit to hold onto something that can never be real, it wasn’t even there in the beginning, nonexistent. There’s nothing to hold with. They have no relationship neither acquainted to each other. Tetsuya is not a fool to ignite false hope. And if ever, all he can offer to Akashi is platonic relationship

What bugging him is the real motive of the red haired man. Kuroko appreciated the effort Akashi has made though it caused uproar among the spectators. With his help Tetsuya managed to slap those pointless slanders on their faces yet bittersweet feeling lingers. It’s a good thing but the consequences of that action will torment him.

Still Kuroko is embarrassed with the racket.  What pisses him off is that jerk smile plastered on Kagami’s face. He is conveying this ‘that – was – a – good – porn’ and ‘you – missed – out – details’ look.

“You were so audacious Kuroko- _kun_ ” The tall red head started with emphasizing his sarcastic honorific “Aren’t cha lucky? Your _new guy_ is Seijuurou Akashi- _sama_ ”

“Kagami-kun!” Kuroko can’t stop his face from getting beet red.

“Really, I never expected this” Truthfully Kagami is surprised too. Akashi is known for having everyone throwing their bodies on his feet and a mega player. Not that he toys with anyone’s feelings towards him he just basically can get anyone groveling over his feet begging to be fucked. It puzzles him and Kagami isn’t that too much of an idiot.

The first time he saw that guy was way back in the club where he frequently goes to find someone whom he can relieve his sexual desires. There was this petite and delicate woman pressing her small framed body while rubbing her humongous boobs to Akashi’s arm. The said guy simply looked calm and nonchalant as if the boobs didn’t bother him and talking with his friends like the woman was never there. If it was another person who has big boobs fetish, for example Aomine, they’d immediately take that woman in a nearest love hotel and have their cock rubbed between her breasts.

Kagami did once though. That girl was someone he used to have countless intercourse with. Kagami doesn’t pay any attention to it and adverted his gaze elsewhere. To be blunt, he’s glad when she called it off since he can’t stand dating loose and easy woman for too long. She’s so creative in bed so every sex with her is great yet Kagami lost interest in the long run. It was before he dated the blond model Kise.

To his surprise, when he went again, as soon he seated on the bar stool his ex girlfriend sits beside him. He particularly doesn’t give a damn and chatted with her like the old days. They talked about various things so on and so forth. A blazing red hair catches his attention from afar.

_“Isn’t he your boyfriend?” Kagami pointed the direction with his thumb where the red head is._

_“Akashi-kun?” The woman blinked twice and laughed hysterically as if it’s the biggest joke of the year “I’d be so happy that I could die if that happens!”_

_The tall red head finds his ex reaction a bit weird. He doesn’t get the deal but to have that kind of reaction is needless. Kagami irritatingly gobbled his beer till the last drop before placing it on the bar counter and asked for another bottle “Then what?”_

_The woman grabbed a tissue wiped her tear ducts and ordered a bottle of Heineken “Nah, he’s extremely cold to the core” She takes a sip then continued “He doesn’t attach himself to anyone. Any girl gets wet from looking at him and naturally begs to fuck. Apparently, he’s fine with guys too as long as his type”_

_“You had shag with him?” The tall red head asked with his one eyebrow raised._

_“Of course!” The woman proudly stated like as the matter of fact “Any woman would be happy to let a Greek God fuck her you know. But I love your body most”_

_“God? That’s exaggeration” Kagami said unimpressively and continue drinking. After few moments, he looked at his ex. His curiosity got better of him “What happened after?”_

_The woman eyed him suspiciously “You’re oddly curious. You’re batting for same team you know”_

_Kagami scoffed. Like hell he is attracted when the guy gives him chills. That guy has towering, intimidating, powerful and controlling deadly aura wafts around him. He may have cool façade but there’s more into that. He’d prefer docile, pretty and defenseless guys if that bastard is like that then he wouldn’t mind but like it could ever happen. Meeting his demise and standing at the gates of hell isn’t his plan. The tall red head can differentiate bad guys from scary one. This Akashi is dangerous when provoked._

_“Whatever” Kagami mutters to end the conversation._

_“You’re a jerk” The woman smacked his arm, as she hates to be ignored and sighs before she spoke “He’s an asshole after sex but that makes him desirable. He has no relationship or any bullshit. If you offer sex he’d comply if you’re in his standards. Anyway sex with him made me drained”_

_The tall red head only nods his head in appreciative manner and a smug grin on his lips “Better than I do?”_

_The woman only rolled her eyes “He’d immediately discard you the moment he pulled out though if you ask him for money he’d give you some but have it slapped across your face. He’s somehow rough and merciless in nature depends whom he does it. You should never assume, dream and expect if it’s Akashi-kun he’s the type who only offers fucking buddies as for relationship”_

_After her thorough explanation, Kagami looked at her boringly “You asked for money didn’t you?”_

_The woman touches her cheek as she recalls where the money landed “It hurts as fuck”_

He never told Kuroko about this case since his best friend will scold him if he finds out. Or worse Kuroko will kick his shin. The highlight of this drama is ‘What does he wants from Kuroko?’ He kind of concludes that perhaps Akashi is enchanted with his best friend. But they started from one nightstand and Akashi is that kind of guy. With many people swoons over him, Kuroko stands in Akashi’s moment of interest. Personally, this is somewhat distorted reality and he will kill that bastard if he takes advantage of Kuroko.

“So what are you gonna do with him?”

“I don’t know Kagami-kun” The blue haired boy shakes his head. He hasn’t taken a full perceptive of his motive “I see no merit over such trivial things. He’s not easy to read. He come and goes”

In the back of his mind he’s grateful that Kuroko has took up the important part “Yeah, and he did what? Returned your underwear?”

The pale teen shoot deadly glare at his best friend “Do you think that I liked the idea? If only I knew where he hid it then this would never happen”

The tall red head snorted. Indeed why did he returned it? “Blah, blah. Sure thing”

“Sometimes I want to beat you up Kagami-kun” Kuroko said coldly.

Kagami can feel the chill running through his spine as Kuroko spew that icy sharp tone. His best friend can get scary at times and he would rather not step on his bad side. The red head laughed uncomfortably and diverted the topic “Speaking of, he made bold declaration why not tag along with it?”

“I sort of get your point but what’s the catch?” The blue haired asked to elaborate his idea.

Kagami scratch the back of his head “He declares that you two have a thing. Isn’t this an opportunity to get back on Aomine bastard and his bitch?”

Kuroko mockingly applauded to his best friends’ strategy, ignoring the crude insults “I never knew your brain is capable of such things Kagami-kun”

His face immediately grew red and furiously yelled at the blue head “Kuroko you bastard!”

They stopped their bickering when two females approach their desk.

“Kuroko-kun” A girl with light brown short hair softly spoke “Are you dating Akashi-sama?”

 _-Sama?_ The blue head is taken back with her honorific. He heard them good that this guy is such a royalty but to have people around him attaching ‘sama’ to his name is rather too much. Is he really that great? He’d be lying if he’s going to say yes but with the eyes of the girls glimmering with anticipation makes him unable to say no. Kuroko notice the perking ears of those pretentious uninterested listeners.

In a second thought, maybe it isn’t bad at all. Using Akashi Seijuurous’ name sounds good yet his conscience is dragging him down. As what his idiotic best friend proposes this is an opportunity besides Akashi is the one who made the first move and daringly kissed him. He’ll embarrass himself if he would deny it now when he could’ve while Seijuurou was here and not to mention they kissed torridly with slurping sounds.

“Yes. About a week ago” Kuroko blatantly lied. It’s a fact he met him a week ago though.

The other girl with auburn hair whispered to another one. When the brown haired girl blushes tremendously Kuroko gets the picture that she’ll ask something outrageous.

The girl with brown haired bowed down her head while her twiddling her thumbs. Fidgety peeking at the blue haired every now and then “U-umm… H-how was he?”

“I-in bed” The other girl added in small voice.

Kuroko almost fell from his seat. Would people ask that normally? The blue haired frowned at his best friend when he heard faint sounds coming from Kagami who’s covering his mouth to stop his laughter. He kept his deadpan expression before shifting his expression into a subtle one with a small smile that made the girls thump and made Kagami flinched with the sudden change.

“Seijuurou is insatiable” He makes a feign air like a girl talking fondly of intimate moments with her lover with her lashes fluttering as her mind reminisce their tryst “It was tough for me to keep up when stopping is not in his vocabulary but overall it was enjoyable for us”

He made the girls and other spectators dumbstruck and mouth gapped open with his revelation. Kagami doesn’t know Kuroko can put an act either judging his personality but he knows deep in that delicate acting his best friend is mentally killing him, slashing his throat maybe. Kagami broke a cold sweat.

“Do you have further questions?”

The girls shook their heads in unison and left the two of them in Kagamis’ dismay.

Kuroko stared at the tall red head before turning his head and open his book from the page he left off. And mumbled under his breath “I hate you Kagami-kun”

The pale teen felt his phone vibrated again. He saw Aomines’ name on the screen for the second time today. Kuroko can’t help but feel agitated towards the tanned boy as he read his cryptic message. He composed his reply fast and sent it.

_“What the fuck Tetsu?!”_

The attendees have gone to their preferred seat. The seminar has started and Kuroko put his phone back in his bag, not caring if Aomine will reply or not. He just doesn’t give a fuck anymore. It's come hell or high water. The tanned boy sounds like he cares but Kuroko choose not to spark false hope with his misleading intent.

The tanned boy flipped his phone instantly to check Kuroko’s reply. Aomine coughed when his eyes caught a strong word which isn’t appropriate for Kuroko. The word even hardly comes from his mouth and this kind of message is way too vulgar for someone like Kuroko Tetsuya, who’s prim, proper and polite. The word ‘Fuck’ doesn’t quite sit well with the blue haired teen.

_“I’m sorry Aomine-kun. Were you bothered that we fucked? Please don’t mind it. I can’t have your brain do over thinking”_

The blond notice the awful silence of his boyfriend, he patted his back and looks at him worriedly “Something’s up Aominecchi?”

“Nah, it’s nothing” The tanned boy keep his cool exterior and pecked Kise’s lips before slouching on the desk “Wake me up when it’s over”

The blond didn’t comment with his lover sudden behavior. He sort of figured it out when Kurokocchis’ new guy came. And it is no other than Seijuurou Akashi to boot. He noticed the tightening of Aomine’s jaw as he watched the commotion right before his own eyes. The tanned boy perhaps can’t believe his own eyes. It didn’t fail to shock him also. Neither of them saw this coming.

There’s this pang of jealousy inside his heart. Though his efforts were paid off when he managed to break them up, claiming the tanned boy his own officially and Aomine publicly announced their relationship made him happy. But Kise can’t help but feel inferior compared to Kuroko. After all he witnessed how pure their relationship was. It was something he was jealous of. He got no qualms with Kagami since the guy has been good with him sadly they didn’t last long. Still seeing Aomine shaken up with Kurokos’ new lover made him insecure. He can never erase the fact that Aomine used to love the pale blue head.

“I love you Aominecchi” The blond faintly whispered while tucking Aomines’ hair behind his ear.

Kuroko focus his all attention to the seminar. Scribbling down the important parts of the lesson flashed on the projector in every slideshow. After the long three hours the speaker ended the seminar. Kuroko pack his thing up the reference book, his notebook, colorful pens, and the handouts given. He stopped zipping his shoulder bag mid way when he felt familiar presence standing at the back of him.

“Tetsu”

The blue haired teen cringed when he heard his name spew from the mouth of the man he loves wholeheartedly but hated to the bones. Nonetheless, it disgusts him how Aomine is addressing him intimately like shit never happened. Kuroko gulped and momentarily close his eyes to calm his nerves before turning around.

It’s painful to look at the tanned boy when his heart is filled with longing to embrace the guy. The warmth of his enfolds and his strong arms wrapped around him that makes him feel safe. But he knows he can’t. He can’t succumb to the need of his heart. They’re over. They chose to end things. He betrayed him but why his heart can’t let go? Didn’t he make a resolve to forget or is this how far he can go?

He won’t yield. No, no, no. He won’t break down, never in front of Aomine which is the cause of everything. The cause of his suffering, sadness, self loathe, despair, trust issues and broken heart. Kuroko refuse to be weak in front of tanned boy. He can’t let himself be destroyed more than he already is. Truth may hurts but they can never go back what they used to be before.

Kuroko put on an impassive face, void of any emotions, just the coldness and emotionless is evident on his pretty face “What do I owe to be graced with your presence Aomine-kun?”

His cold tone is like a blizzard. And the sharpness of his words made him reluctant. This is not the Kuroko he knows. The Kuroko he knows would always have soft expression in his eyes. Aomine can’t recognize this person in front of him “Tetsu”

“You sure got the balls Aomine!” Kagami butted between them and pushed the tanned boy from inching towards his best friend.

“Kagami-kun!” The blue head grabbed his best friends’ wrist before it’ll lead to bloodshed.

“Kuroko!“

“Please wait for me at the lobby”

The red head wanted to protest but not when Kuroko is giving him the reassuring and determined look. As much he likes to beat the hell of Aomine, he won’t. Just for the sake of his dear friend. He managed to calm himself and pried off Kurokos’ small hands from clutching around his wrist. He quickly grabbed his bag and headed for the door.

Tetsuya waited until Kagami is gone out of sight. There’s only the two of them left in the auditorium and the tension is heavy and neither wants to speak first. Kuroko crossed his arms and decided to break the silence “What do you want Aomine-kun?”

The tanned boy just stared at the pale teen for a minute before speaking up “What the hell was that?”

“I don’t know what you are talking about” Kuroko feel hurt with the accusing tone from Aomine. They both know what it means but Kuroko doesn’t find the need to explain per detail “Kindly expound your question”

“What the fuck Tetsu!” The tanned boy can’t stop his irritation from surfacing “I know that you know what it is!”

Kuroko leaned his lower back at the edge of the desk “Be straight to the point. I’d appreciate it if you would keep the crude remarks to yourself”

He is aware of Kurokos’ stubbornness and he isn’t the type to give up a fight easily. He should keep his patience in check if he wants a real conversation with the pale teen. Aomine take a deep breath and asked once again “Who’s that asshole?”

“Seijuurou” He answered thriftily.

Hearing the guys name made Aomines’ blood boil. Never did once Kuroko addressed him by his first name. It was always ‘Aomine-kun’ yet how can he casually address his new guy like that? He gets the picture maybe it’s to make him jealous and shame him. But those scenes aren’t for show.

“I don’t fucking care ‘bout that assholes name! What the fuck is your relationship?!”

Kuroko doesn’t understand what he’s angry about like he has any right to meddle with his affairs “He’s my boyfriend for Christ sake!”

“He’s your what?” The tanned boy shakes his head in disbelief “How dare you”

Kuroko can’t believe what he is hearing. How dare he? How dare he what? It’s the tanned guy who cheated yet he has the guts to ask him how dare him? Him from all out of the people? When he was the one who were left behind hanging by the thread? He who was blind that he’s being cheated on? Yet he asks how dare him? So everything was his fault? When he’s the one who’s innocent and the victim yet he takes the blame? It’s him who should be asking that.

The blue head scoffs mockingly and pointed his chest “How dare I Aomine-kun? Do you have the audacity to ask me that? I’m not like you. I’m not an asshole you fucks another while lying to my partner”

The tanned boy was surprised with his cursing. His hearing might be fooling him. More importantly he is alarmed the moment he see the pain in Kuroko’s eyes and sense the bitterness in his voice “Tetsu”

“Tell me. How dare I what?”

The tanned boy kept his mouth shut. He can’t bear to look at the pale teen. His conscience is eating him up inside. He revoked his right the moment he slept with Kise when they were still together. He knows he shouldn’t be doing this but it angers him that Kuroko is able to replace him easily. How ironic when he cheated for three months behind his back.

“Are you bitter that I fucked with other guys Aomine-kun?”

Aomine suddenly looked up to Kuroko. Shooting glares at the pale teen. To stop his nonsense blabbering. He’s going to drop a bomb and Aomine is sure he will hate it. It is something he doesn’t want to hear in his entire lifetime. His gut feeling is always spot on “Don’t say it!”

“Why not? It’s something I’m proud of”

“SHIT! STOP!” Aomine shouted. If only looks can kill the pale teen would’ve already dead.

Kuroko nonchalantly shrugged unfazed with the glare, stating it like the weather of the day “I mean, it feels great more than anything. Seijuurou is great in bed. I come just having him licking me. You know the feeling of trembling in pleasure? It was ho--”

“TETSU!”

The tanned guy punched the table. It startled the blue head he felt his heart jumped out of his body.

Aomine is furious, this is so maddening. His anger is surging straight to his head. The unbearable image of Kuroko writhing under another man drives him crazy. He blurted out before he can think “You think you’re so awesome now? Bet you were thinking ‘Oh! I got Akashi-sama fucked me’ What the hell Tetsu! Were you so proud your virgin hole is accustomed taking cocks?! Oh yes, yes, did you lick his balls too? If that’s the case let me do you! SO I WOULD FEEL I DIDN’T WASTE A YEAR WITH YOU!”

Kuroko was dumbfounded. So this is all about his virginity? So he wouldn’t feel he wasted a year? So the time they spent together he regretted it? Then how about he promised he would wait? Everything has become clear in his eyes. Aomine must have felt he lost. His ego is crushed. He waited for a year in vain. So love is measured in what other can offer? Isn’t love is about acceptance and patience of one another?

The blue haired bit his lower lip hard to maintain his composure, his patience with this unreasonable talk is running dry “In the end it was about who gets to fuck me, huh? Karma is a bitch, isn’t it Aomine-kun? Did our hot little show rile you up?”

The tanned boy irritatingly scratches the back of his head “You looked filthy back there!”

“Oh please Aomine-kun. You actually care? That’s noble hearing from you” Kuroko rolled his eyes for the first time towards the tanned boy “Then what about when you kissed Kise-kun the night we broke up?”

Aomine froze on the spot. His anger immediately dropped to zero degrees. Kuroko saw it? He was sure that night Kurokos’ class should end six pm. Many questions are popping in his mind. Why he was there? He shouldn’t be there because that night was supposed to be the time him and Kise comes to-----

“Think I didn’t know?” Kuroko answered the unspoken question in his mind.

“You have no right Aomine-kun. We are over. Who I sleep with has nothing to do with you. So fuck off!”

Tetsuya sighed exasperatedly and massage his temples. This conversation is leading to nowhere and gives him headache. He had enough of this shit. He can’t stay here anymore and he got nothing to say. He hastily fetched his shoulder bag and walked past his former boyfriend.

The tanned boy instinctively grabbed Kuroko’s shoulder and wrapped him in a tight embrace. Right now, Aomine feels like a sore loser and utterly devastated beyond words “Do you still love me Tetsu?”

Yes, he still does, but what he is feeling now is hate towards Aomine Daiki. As much his heart wants to forgive but he is hurt more than necessary. There’s nothing to patch up. He is foolish to think they can be forever. Forever doesn’t exist in this world. Feeling that his hold has loosen, for the last time Kuroko looked straight at Aomines’ face. This man used to bring color in his life but it ends now “You no longer worth it Aomine-kun”

 

Kagami and Akashi were waiting at the lobby. Why the other red head is here? He doesn’t like to know. Kagami is uncomfortable with Akashis’ presence. He wouldn’t even dare to move a muscle. It’s like he’s given a death sentence by Hitler. One move and a bullet will dig a hole in his skull. To think Kuroko actually slept with this guy is unreal. Kagami noticed someone coming towards them no other than Aomine.

“So you’re Tetsuya’s ex I presume?” Akashi coolly said and straightened his back from leaning on the wall.

The tanned boy stopped, five steps away from the red head and Kagami “Oh, Tetsu’s new boy toy”

“Things didn’t turn out well?” Seijuurou cocked his head on the other side while examining the others face. His lips twitched into an amused smile “You are rather devastated”

Aomine snorted. This bastard is the last person he’d rather hear it from “Fuck you”

Akashi can’t help but to chuckle with his vulgar choice of words. Oh my, his opponent is hot headed and interesting. Seijuurou takes a pleasure of bullying people like Aomine “Indeed, I _fucked_ him hard”

“You bastard” Aomine muttered between his gritted teeth.

Kagami who’s at the corner didn’t dare to intervene. He refuses to get into more troubles. He still wants his head attached to his body perfectly. He hasn’t made a will of testament from their family lawyer. Dying early is never in his bucket list. Really, to have to guys fighting over his best friend is fun to watch. He got to hand over the crown to Kuroko later.

The red head ushered forward till their shoulders meet. In almost a whisper Seijuurou spoke sarcastically “Too bad. You could’ve heard Tetsuya’s moans and see his climax face if you stayed longer”

The tanned boy can’t do anything aside from clenching his fists and controlling his rage “Asshole”

Seijuurou was about to step forward but was stopped when his arm is arm grabbed in death grip by the dark skinned guy.

“Let go” Akashi warned in low and dangerous voice, full of threats.

Aomine let go at once, turning his head to meet Akashi’s fierce eyes with arrogant smirk on his lips “Tetsu will never love you”

Akashi can’t help to whistle in amusement. Now he wonders how Tetsuya fell for this guy. Thus an evil smile full of mysteries escape from his perfect lips “Yeah? Hearing that from a two timer is a joke”

Aomine in that second feel his all hairs stand due to terror. This guy is dangerous than he looks. He is beyond normal.

The red head patted Aomines’ back as he take steps forward, leaving the defeated Aomine behind ”Rest assured Daiki, I’ll make it to a point that his body and heart won’t survive without me”

The tanned boy was left in the lobby all alone. Watching Kagami and Akashi’s back as they retreat silently.

_Aomine is huffing for air while sitting on the bench he just finished jogging around the park for five laps. Being body conscious as he is he always make sure to strictly follow his regimen for his body to stay fit and healthy. He picked the navy blue towel on the ground that fell from his sports bag and wiped his sweat all over his face._

_“You aren’t playing?”_

_The tanned boy shrieked and fell from the bench when he heard a small voice out of nowhere which scared the shit out of him. He slowly looked at his right and found a pale boy with powder blue hair holding a basketball between his small hands._

_“I’m sorry did I scare you?” The pale boy asked worriedly and sat on the other end of the bench._

_Aomine is embarrassed with his outburst and immediately stood up to sit back on the wooden bench “You scared the shit out of me!”_

_“I’m so sorry” The pale teen placed the ball between them before reaching his hand towards the tanned boy “I’m Kuroko. Tetsuya Kuroko”_

_The tanned boy reluctantly took the hand presented in front of him “I-I’m Daiki Aomine”_

_“Nice to meet you Aomine-kun” Kuroko smiled sweetly._

_For an instant Aomine found himself bewitched and mesmerized. If there’s a word he can describe this guys’ smile it would be breathtaking. His heart skipped and realizes he hasn’t let go of his hand yet. His smooth hand feels good with his big calloused hand “Y-yeah”_

_The pale teen abruptly pulled his hand out Aomine’s grasp “I have to go! It’s nice meeting you”_

_Aomine couldn’t react and only stare dumbly at his hand. The softness and the warmth of his hand linger in his palm._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY SUFFERING IS OVER!! It's pure hell when you don't have internet connection for five days. When your phone and your laptop is your only trusted buddies. Lol XD  
> Hope you had great time :)


	9. Chapter 8

Kuroko is with Akashi inside his very expensive sports car. Kuroko might have zero interest in cars but he knows that logo of prancing stallion is Ferrari. And how the sorcery happened? Kagami is the only prime perpetrator of this catastrophe. Despite his protest and constant arguing he was pushed by his best friend inside Akashi’s car without second thought. Kuroko is brutally betrayed. The blue head will make sure Kagami will pay for this big time.

Bluntly speaking, he’d rather go home and sleeps like a log. The mental and emotional hurdle is taking a toll on his body. He had enough confrontation for today and he doesn’t think he can handle one with Akashi. Not when his body demands rest and nice bed. Seriously, can they have this reschedule next week? As much he likes to complain it out loud he can guess Akashi won’t spare him.

Ever since they left the university neither of them is talking. Awkward and eerie silence is engulfing the car. Stubborn as he is Kuroko refuses to speak first and embarrass himself afterwards. He can’t find any topic to talk with. Aside from the facts that he knows his name, reputation and they had sex, Kuroko knows nothing about Seijuurou Akashi. What he does in life or where he came from doesn’t interest him either. Rather, he finds it pointless to know this person.

In the back of his mind Tetsuya is thanking Akashi for connecting his iphone to infotainment system. The red head is tapping the CarPlay display of his dashboard pressed the music logo and just randomly chose a playlist. If he didn’t Kuroko could’ve have found himself shrinking with this uncomfortable situation. The red head is focused in driving while Kuroko is busying himself looking outside the window and constantly listening to the song playing.

He got to admit Akashis’ playlist is very peculiar he expects sex songs, drugs, nigga rapping or whatsoever but to his surprise majority of what he heard are love songs. With all English songs playing the blue head only know few of it. But he likes ‘Lips of an Angel’ since he heard it before and ‘Sometimes Love Just Ain’t Enough’.

He finds it amusing for a guy like Akashi to be listening with these songs. He would understand if it’s a girl but who would’ve though he has cheesy squeaky side? The silence continued till they reached Akashi’s condo unit. Kuroko have no idea how to start the conversation with the guy. Well, he likes to clarify some things of course but how to begin his introduction? His shitty mind got no clue.

The only thing that is lucid to him is to end any relations they have.

“Feel at home”

Kuroko only nodded as he trails behind Akashi. His eyes ravel around Akashi’s flat with awe. He didn’t have the chance to admire the abode since he was in haste escape last time. Kuroko has never been inside a high-end luxurious condo unit in his entire life. It makes him out of place of this classy world. And he can only drool with the expensive furniture, fixtures and elegance of the place. Especially the flat is in a chalet style. The theme of his place is white walls and neutral color furniture. He likes it simple yet stylish. Exquisite taste truly, he wonders if Akashi is the one made thorough design of his place according to his liking.

 _“Rich young master and their manor”_ The blue haired sucked his breath. There’s no way he can feel at home. He’s intimidated with the condo alone. To think of this is where he lost his virginity is pretty fancy for his first time better than a cheap love hotel.

The red head took off his coat and threw it on the sofa “Sit anywhere you want Tetsuya”

“Thank you” Kuroko mumbled softly. He put his bag at the side of the couch. He is confused where he should place himself. Damn that stupid posh leather black sofa! Just looking at it burns his eyes.

Akashi rummages around the content of his fridge “Heineken or Sapporo?”

“No thank---“

Kuroko was cut off when the red head threw a can of beer at him. He panicky caught it with both hands. The blue head found himself sitting beside Akashi’s coat. He is fidgeting as his brain quickly does a brainstorming on what topic they can discuss tonight he just need to squeeze ideas out of his brain cells. Maybe he needs a little courage to repel his nervousness. His shaky hand opened the beer and took a mouthful. He grimace when the taste dispersed inside his mouth, he really does hate it no matter what. He placed the can a foot away from his feet on the floor.

Akashi silently smiles as he watches Tetsuya’s reaction. Honestly, he got no intention of inviting Tetsuya in his humble abode. He figured as much the blue head wants so say something and he’d take his time to listen every piece of it. There’s nothing to rush when they got time in their hands. Seijuurou doesn’t want to miss this chance to get to know Tetsuya more.

“Sorry I’ve ran out of tea the housekeeper forgot to restock. Would you rather take coffee?”

Kuroko spun his head before Akashi can make a step ahead “No, really. Beer is fine”

“Is that so?”

The blue head gulped, trying to calm his nerves quickly as possible. He’s somewhat determined to settle the score awhile ago but his courage flew away before he realized it. He’s already here and there’s no point in turning back late. He cleared his throat before speaking “About what happened between us”

“What about it?” Seijuurou opened the can and leans on the pillar. He expected this type of questions but he didn’t expect him to be this direct.

“I don’t want to sound rude Akashi-san bu---“

“Drop the formal honorific Tetsuya” Akashi walked towards the blue head and seated himself in a single seat sofa across Kuroko.

The blue haired teen is taken back with the way his tongue articulate his name. The way he pronounces it endearingly is so seductive If only he’s a girl he’d be swooning over his husky voice.Kuroko gulped once again “Akashi-kun then”

The red head hummed in agreement and crossed his leg “Where would you like to start?”

“How did we…” Kuroko shrugged. As if he had the guts to say ‘sex’ how funny after his outburst with Aomine. Up till now he can’t believe he muttered ‘fuck’. It must be Kagami’s influence since that guy swears every minute of every day.

“Had sex?”

The blue haired nodded silently.

Seeing how Tetsuya is nervous and tense as he is attentively anticipating his next word makes him want to giggle with his cuteness. Akashi can feel Kuroko’s eyes watching him gulping down the remaining liquid, following his every movement until placing the empty can to side table.

But putting things aside, Seijuurou perfectly understand where Tetsuya is coming from. Thus, if it was the past him who hasn’t met Tetsuya that innocence, rather, virginity as they call it loses its importance nowadays and it’s not a big deal. He was honestly surprised when he found out Tetsuya is a virgin. It is just way too late for Tetsuya to do sour grapes now. One thing for sure, he is thankful that he is the first man of this celestial being.

 “I don’t comprehend why would you indulge with it Tetsuya. What has been done is already done”

Kuroko feel his vein popped. Of course he wouldn’t care for nobody like him and a male to boot. A man doesn’t cry over virginity but Tetsuya doesn’t make it a habit to waste his innocence. It isn’t his fault if he has these fantasies of his first time with someone he loves. In a second thought, it’s his fault to be naïve. And he hates himself for that.

“I get your point Akashi-kun ‘cause for you virginity is piece of crap, right?” The blue haired said with a thin smile.

Akashi broke in to an amused expression. He salutes to Kuroko’s straightforwardness.

“But unlike you I’m not familiar with the environment you’re dwelling. We don’t share common ground. If one nightstand were okay for you then to me it’s not. If I ain’t mistaken you don’t like them inexperienced, correct?”

Seijuurou nodded and hummed in agreement. How smart of this lovely pale teen to read a piece of his character in a short time “Indeed”

“Truthfully, your motive is beyond me” Kuroko licked his bottom lip before continuing “It’s improper to intervene in my personal life. You have my gratitude for that hot show but let me make things clear. I don’t know who you are, where you from and what you do but I’d appreciate we draw the line now” 

“Touché” Seijuurou’s lips formed a smile. He needs to set the cat out of the bag “In the end you had sex with me so why preach at this time?”

“That was drunken stupor Akashi-kun” He immediately quipped back “If it weren’t I won’t bother sleeping with you”

Seijuurou is enjoying this mini tug of war. It’s clear that Tetsuya isn’t giving up the fight “Yeah? When you were moaning my name till you spent and exhausted?”

“Then thanks for that wonderful experience” Tetsuya rolled his eyes before he can stop himself.

The red haired burst in laughter. His crisp cackle echo throughout the living room and made Kuroko’s fine hair stood up. This is the first time that he met someone like Tetsuya. Seijuurou admits that the swelling inside of him is growing bigger and bigger. The more he got to know him the fonder he becomes.

“S-sorry” Akashi muttered while covering his mouth to stop from laughing further. After a couple of minutes Seijuurou cleared his throat and looked at the blue haired seriously “I like you Tetsuya”

“What?”

_Like?_

“I like you” The red head said louder.

_Me?_

The blue head rubbed his temple confusingly not digesting the turn of events “Come again?”

“I said I like you” Seijuurou run his fingers through his red locks embarrassingly “I’d like to acquaint myself with you”

Kuroko can only dumbly stare at the man across him. The words haven’t sunk in yet. He likes who? Upon a few moment of blinking Tetsuya bashfully hid his face between his palms realizing that his cheeks are burning and while his heart palpates loudly.

His thoughts are all jumbled. He certainly hated how suavely Akashi brushed him off yet his out of nowhere confession is a foul “I-I’m grateful that you helped me spite Aomine-kun but you don’t have to like me!”

Seijuurou is in delight. He is basking with Tetsuya’s embarrassed face, sure is a pure glee, pulling few heartstrings within him. The red haired man stood up and sat beside the blushing bride “Why not? You’re beautiful. You’re different and one of a kind”

The blue haired desperately shakes his head while he still hides his face “No, no, no. You’re just confused!”

Seeing that he won’t get anywhere with his gaudy flirty praise though he mean it. He can’t do anything if Tetsuya won’t believe him after where they started off. Akashi simply tugged Kuroko’s locks behind his ear “I must apologize for taking your first but I’m glad and overwhelmed that I’m the only one. You utterly looked _delectable_ the first time I saw you I didn’t thought I’ll be like this over you. I’m immediately drawn to you and you just rocked my world like no one can. I’ve came to grasp that I want a strong bond with you. Not a mere affair but a relationship. A real relationship with you”

Kuroko slowly remove his hands from his face and glanced at the red head despite his face is beet red. He can’t believe all of these. This is way too fast for him to cope up. He admits that he feels strangely odd towards the red head due to they shared bodily connection but it’s way very early to draw a conclusion that he has feelings for him too. Tetsuya is afraid to invest feelings again. He has it in mind to start relationship again but not this way, not this early, not with a man he barely knows, and not a man like Seijuurou Akashi.

Kuroko shut his eyes tightly. He should’ve known this is coming. The offer is so tempting but he refused to use Akashi as a scapegoat. He won’t ever hurt anyone just for his own gain. He won’t be like Aomine. Tetsuya opened his eyes once again and looked at the red head straight into his fiery orbs “Akashi-kun, please don’t do this to me. You can have anyone you want but please not me. I don’t need your pity”

“Look Tetsuya” Akashi clasped Kuroko’s hand between his own. For the first time in his life, Seijuurou has become desperate. Never once in his life he begged anyone to stay if he’ll let Tetsuya slip away this would be the biggest mistake he would make “You don’t need to answer me now. I’m willing to wait. We can start as friends. I’ll work on the rest to make you fall for me. Just give me the chance to prove it to you”

Kuroko’s throat is dry. He is dumbstruck with the sincerity glitters in his fiery eyes. The heartfelt words that oozes with seriousness made him unable to answer. How great it would be if he met Akashi earlier than Aomine but their paths will never cross if it wasn’t for him. To be honest, he is moved beyond words. He can’t deny the heavy blow it caused to his heart. Still not yet. His heart isn’t ready.

Why would this beautiful man want him when there are plenty to choose from? He can’t once again risk his fragile heart and gamble his sanity along the way. He won’t survive if he’ll get broken twice. That one time is hard to handle. What Kuroko needs now is to recuperate his heart and prepare himself for a new love that awaits him.

The blue haired teen decided not to say anything further. No matter how many times he repeats it, he is grateful towards Akashi from saving him from the humiliation. It’s just that it’s awkward to start a relationship with a guy you had one nightstand. Kuroko feels if he starts a relationship with him, Akashi might think he is such an easy ‘girl’ and take advantage of the fact that they had sex. He wanted to be respected. He wanted a man who’d be faithful and loyal. He wanted a man who’d love all of his being, his imperfections, fears, insecurities, absurdities and contradictions. He wants to be with a man who’ll never judge him but accepts all of him, including his virtues and principles. And a future with a man he can put all his hopes and dreams with. With a man, who at the end of the day, he’d never get tired of loving.

Sadly, he knows there no such thing as ‘perfect relationship’ and ‘perfect man’.

Kuroko sucked his breath and pulled his hands away from Akashi’s grasp “It’s getting late I better go”

Akashi opened his mouth to say something but kept his mouth shut. Seijuurou doesn’t want him to go. In the end, things are just too early yet he believes he can persevere. He won’t blame Kuroko for thinking he is untrustworthy, undeserving, and all the negative comments you can throw. It might be against all odds or everyone might think he is crazy but Seijuurou seriously want to work things with Tetsuya and pursue him.

“Thank you for your hospitality, Akashi-kun” Kuroko immediately stood up and grabbed his bag.

Akashi instinctively snatched Kuroko’s slim wrist. In uncertainty he asked in a cracked voice, which he never knew he had in him “S-stay for awhile”

The red haired closed the distance between them and tightly pressed Tetsuya against his lean chest while his strong arms are wrapped around him. Kuroko can smell musk scent of an expensive perfume coming from Akashi’s shirt. He isn’t sure whose heartbeat is beating loudly.

Seijuurou nuzzled on Tetsuya’s silky powder blue hair, inhaling the sweet vanilla scent of his shampoo “This is the first time I’ve done courtship. I haven’t done this before so I don’t know what to do to please you. Forgive me if I’m going way too fast”

A kiss on his head made Kuroko blushed harder.

 

The cold weather sends thousand pricks on his skin. He rubbed his arms to warm up a bit. He hastily opened his bag and put on the coat before the harsh cold weather got the better of him. He once again fished his phone from his pocket and dialed the same number for umpteenth time. Kise cursed under his breath as his effort is in vain. The same number he’s been calling kept ringing but no one answers. The tall blond run his fingers through his disheveled hair. He’s been standing at the front of his door for an hour but no one is answering him. He annoyingly pressed the door bell and bangs the door but all he received is a dead silence.

“Talk to me!” He pounds the sturdy door again “Aominecchi talk to me!”

Kise knows he is there. Aomine is behind this door and just blatantly ignoring him. He needs to see him this instant “I know you’re there!”

“Aominecchi!” The blond bangs the door with all his strength but still no one answers. Where is Aomine when he needs him the most?

A loud bang coming from the other side of the door startled the blond “Aominecchi?”

“SHUT THE FUCK UP KISE!”

The blond ignored the harsh tone of his lover and softly knocked “Open the door I want to see you”

“Leave!”

“W-what?” Kise backed away totally not getting the cruel behavior towards him “What’s happening Aominecchi?”

“JUST FUCKING LEAVE!”

Kise irritatingly bang the door once again “What the hell is going on!? Is this because of Kurokocchi!?”

After a long five minutes of stillness all he heard is a small ‘Yeah’ behind the door. Kise bit his lower lip. Whatever he does he can never win against Aomine’s great love, won’t he? It hurts so much that a little interaction with Kuroko can shaken up Aomine’s whole being. He can never compete. It’s devastating but it’s the truth.

The blond clenched his chest “Are you regretting everything now?”

Kise take a deep breath. He knows this would come but he never thought it’d be this early. He turned his back and leaned against the door that separates them apart “No matter how you weep Aominecchi you can’t ever undo your, no, our doing. The fact that you cheated and hurt Kurokocchi will forever remain”

A bitter smile plastered on his handsome face. He put his hands near his mouth and breathed into them “I’ll see you tomorrow Aominecchi”

Daiki could hear the footsteps that gradually fade into the dark. He dropped on his knees and clenched his sweatpants. His tears slowly drop on the wooden floor.

“Kise… I’m sorry… This is wrong… We shouldn’t… Have hurt Tetsu”

_-Some months ago-_

He’s looking for someone who can turn his world upside down. Anyone would do so long they provide entertainment to soothe his boredom. Whether it’s male or female, bring it on! He just needs a getaway where he can vent his frustrations and stress due to his hectic schedule. Ever since he debuted as a fashion model everything has turned 360 degrees.

He is Ryouta Kise the fashion model that’s adored by many. He didn’t ask for it but people fawns over him for various reason. It could either be they like him, hated him or fuck with him. In any case Kise just doesn’t give a damn about those stupid delusions the girls made. He isn’t a prince in a white horse, a knight in shining armor or any gallant hero who would save any damsel in distress. He is an imp with a face of a royalty.

He’s been repressed lately. He thinks there’s must be wrong with his libido nowadays. Usually, when he is presented with a beautiful woman stark naked in front of him his shaft stands in full glory. Maybe, he’s too used with sex that it has become daily routine for him. Women have become boring. The pattern is repeating on and on and the excitement has long extinguished. He should blame himself for indulging himself with stunning women and men that made him unsatisfied. Kise could either pitcher or batter. What’s important to him is that it is in form of sex.

But as of the moment he is hooked with his personal kind of fun. And lately when a girl tries to seduce him with all her might instead of getting horny he gets annoyed. It’s the fault of no other than the man he is currently dating. Ever since they got together he wants him more and more. Their meeting is somehow unexpected, out of nowhere, a spur of the moment, an instant decision. He still wonders what he ate at that time to agree with this stupidity.

_“You’re single right?”_

_The blond disinterestedly looked up from the magazine he’s reading. Just who is this fucker who dares to disrupt his peace? His eyes fell on a red haired man who is few centimeters taller than him, very well built, weird eyebrow, has a bit sense of fashion, scary despite having a quite handsome face  and doesn’t look like typical Japanese. He guessed an American upbringing. He passes his hit list. Definitely he’s someone he can find a great big fucking with. In the back of his mind he wonders if his cock is also big._

_Kise erase his indecent thoughts and put his signature seductive smile that makes girls gaga over him “If I am? Are you going to woo me?”_

_The other lad quirked his brow and with an annoying smirk “Why not?”_

_Kise is speechless. His response isn’t what he expected. If it was other guy, usually the other would squeak or anything but this guy before him is unfazed. And he seems not interested with the fact that he’s a model. It intrigues him even more “What can I do for you?”_

_The tall red head seated himself across him uninvited “Go out with me”_

_His eyes momentarily widen with his bluntness. The blond licked his lower lip. This is amusing more than he thought it would be. This guy’s direct answer is surely inviting it’s hard to find honest guys these days. His direct proposal overpowers him “What makes you think I’ll agree?”_

_The red head only simpered. To which Kise concludes, he is strangely confident of winning him. Well, well. If isn’t this surprising? Kise doesn’t come that cheaply._

_“One, I’m good in bed. Two, I know you’re interested. Three, There’s nothing to lose. Four, I’m your type and lastly Five, I can make you crave for more”_

_Kise holds his stomach and burst in laughter. No one ever said these to him and this guy is overwhelmingly confident. He can’t believe he would meet this kind of man in his entire life. Wow, how astonishing! It seems like he found a wonderful playmate that can quench his thirst. His death is postponed for the mean time. Trying is definitely not bad. As what he said there’s nothing to lose. He isn’t bound to anyone for time being. If by any means it can keep his sanity at bay then why not? He would die just to taste this heaven._

_Kise stared at the man for awhile before giving his final answer “I have two months rule. After that we’re over”_

_“I can make it worthwhile”_

_The blond reached for the guys’ face and slowly caressed his cheek “Show me then”_

He said two months but now they are heading their way on their fourth month together. He did eat his words. He particularly finds Kagami as a very loving and loyal boyfriend. He got no complaint especially in bed. At first he though the red head was just boasting with his self proclaimed sexual prowess but he was wrong. And yes, in the end he begged over and over again. The only thing he guessed right is the size of his shaft.

The blond keeps on checking his phone. It’s quarter to twelve and the red head hasn’t arrived. As the clock ticks the more impatient he gets. He clenched his fists as this bizarre idea comes into mind “I’m gonna make him come first tonight!”

“Who the hell said you’re capable of that?”

Kise immediately brighten up and run to the arms of his lover. He clings onto the tall red head like a Koala bear “You’re late Kagamicchi!”

Kagami scratched his temple unapologetically “My bad”

The blond pouts. He doesn’t find his boyfriend answer cute at all and he isn’t even apologetic. He simply rolled his eyes “Make it up to me”

Kagami chuckled and thought of something to compromise. It’s a bad idea to deal with sulking Kise after all. He’s too difficult to please more than anyone. His best friend is nutshell but his boyfriend is a diamond “I’ll do anything you want tonight”

“Really!?” The blond latter can’t hide the excitement and anticipation in his eyes. He would love that! And he got awesome ideas that can make their sex life even livelier than usual “Let’s do rough pla---”

Before he can even finish his words Kagami covered his mouth.

“Listen, I got to met special someone today”

 _Special someone?_ The word made Kise raise an eyebrow. The term used is too strong that Kise doesn’t know how to react. Isn’t he Kagamis’ special someone?

Probably guessing what’s on his mind, the tall red head brushed his blond hair “My best friend wants to meet you if it’s okay”

His lips formed into an ‘O’ he thought who’s that special someone but it is actually his best friend. He got jealous over nothing. He heard from Kagami that his ‘best friend’ is a strait-laced honor student. Well, that best friend wouldn’t be that narrow minded with same sex relationship, right?

“Sure, I don’t mind” The blond smiled brightly but in the back of his mind he partly dislike the idea.

He isn’t that excited. He would rather utilize their time in bed than to eat lunch with his boyfriend’s best friend. He personally doesn’t know this person since not even once Kagami introduced them but he doesn’t want to give Kagami headaches so he’ll comply even he’s unwilling.

 Surely Kagamis’ best friend won’t bitch around him right? Like a righteous hypocrite whore. Though he admits he kind of expects bitchy greeting so he thought he’d return the favor ten folds. He’s gonna show who’s the bitchiest of them all. The problem is he doesn’t know whether his boyfriend’s best friend is a guy or girl. If it’s a girl he’s confident that he won’t lose. No actually, even if it’s a guy he won’t also lose.

But he is gravely mistaken. The minute they got inside the diner Kise went silent instantly. He can’t believe what he is looking at. This creamy white skinned and powder blue haired is his boyfriend’s best friend!?

“So you’re Kise-kun?”

The blond can only blink his eyes “I-I am”

“Kagami-kun told me a lot about you” The pale blue teen reached out his hand “I’m Kuroko”

Kise gladly took and deliberately shake their hands. This is beyond his anticipation. What he didn’t expect is that this Kuroko would be petite, white, oozing with innocence, delicate, supple, soft spoken, and mild mannered and painstakingly pretty. Well, pretty isn’t a term to complement a guy but it is just how he is.

Now his curiosity kills him if Kagami has this kind of friend then why Kagami didn’t hit on Kuroko? When the blue haired latter looked _utterly very_ _fuck-able in every way_. He wouldn’t mind to have a bite if it were him he’d do Kuroko in the best or worst way as possible. Maybe he should ask that later over the bed.

After talking to the blue haired Kise find Kuroko a very interesting, smart yet too direct to the point kind of person. He likes his honest opinion the most. He immediately respected the blue haired teen. He also understands why his boyfriend is treasuring him. But at the same time he observes that he is too pure, untainted and naïve. It’s not a bad thing but too much may bite him in the ass later on.

The blond sat beside Kagami while the pretty pale teen sat across them. He is constantly checking his wrist watch as if he’s waiting for something. Their orders arrived but Kuroko still hasn’t touched his food or drinks.

“Aomine-kun should be here already”

Kise nudge his boyfriends side and asked in low voice “Who’s Aomine-kun?”

Kagami carelessly answered out loud without caring Kuroko might be offended “His boyfriend”

“You have a boyfriend Kurokocchi!?” The blond blurted loudly. Then it also means that he is gay? He sort of understood why. It’ll be hard for Kuroko to get a girl friend if he’s prettier than them.

“I hate the sound of your question Kise-kun”

“Tetsu!”

Their attention was snatched by a deep hoarse voice coming their way. Tall, dark and handsome is the perfect description to this new guy. This Aomine is the same type as his red haired boyfriend.

“You’re sweating” The pale boy hurriedly get a face towel from his bag and wiped the sweats formed on Aomine’s forehead and temples “Aomine-kun, did you run coming here? Your back is wet”

The tanned boy can’t help but squirm with his lover’s sweetness. He let the blue haired teen to also wipe the sweat on his back. He is greatly taken care of Kuroko. The tanned boy pulled Kuroko by his nape and plants a sweet chaste kiss on his forehead “I love you Tetsu”

Kuroko can feel the heat on his cheeks. Embarrassingly swat Aomine’s arm “Please, Aomine-kun”

Seeing their ministration made Kise notice something. The relationship in front of him is different from what he has and seen. This relationship is pure as snow with no taint of malice. It’s something he never had before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got two reasons for late update. One is, I have work. And Two, I'm watching Gintama and fangirling over HijiGin ♥  
> Anyways, All is well. Enjoy :*


End file.
